La Felicidad de un Tamer
by Blackthornhiei
Summary: La historia de Ryo, desde que conoce a los hermanos Ichijouji, hasta el principio del Torneo D-1. Advertencia: Este fic es Osaryo, o sea, contiene Shonen Ai. No entre si te ofenden estas situaciones.
1. Capitulo 1

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenece Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto.   
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Advertencia: Trate de evitarlo lo mas posible, pero mis musas (que todavia no se  
quienes son y cuando lo sepa me las van a pagar...) me obligaron. Este fic se  
volvera YAOI en futuros capitulos. Para los que no sepan, Yaoi es relaciones  
amorosas entre dos chicos (Yuri es entre dos chicas, pero eso no tiene nada que  
ver en este fic). Asi que si les molesta ese tipo de cosas, mejor aprieten el  
boton que dice "back" o "atras" y mejor lean mi otro fic "La Luz que Nacio de  
la Oscuridad".  
  
ok. El titulo esta cursi, pero no se me ocurrio que mas ponerle.  
  
-----------------------LA FELICIDAD DE UN TAMER-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Ichijouji Osamu estaba aburrido. Era lunes en la mañana, segundo periodo y la  
maestra no paraba de hablar sobre la influencia norteamericana sobre Japon al  
final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Para Osamu era algo tedioso, que le  
recordaba al maestro de Ikari Shinji en Evangelion. Preferia estar resolviendo  
problemas de Matematicas, Fisica o Quimica. Incluso las discuciones de Filosofia  
o la clase de cocina eran mas entretenidos que su maestra de Historia.  
  
Vio hacia afuera, al nido que estaba en el arbol a la par de la ventana. Talvez  
si la profesora permitiera mayor participacion en clase... pero no. Solamente  
hablaba y hablaba y nadie tomaba apuntes, porque de todos modos todo eso estaba  
en el libro de texto.  
  
Deseaba que algo, cuaquier cosa, pasara para acabar con este martirio. Un  
terremoto no vendria nada mal. La escuela era antisismica, pero los enviarian de  
regreso a casa. O que el Monte Fuji explotara... hasta el Segundo Impacto  
parecia mas atractivo que seguir en esta clase.  
  
La puerta del aula se abrio y el Director entro. Osamu aparto su vista de la  
ventana cuando el Director le susurro algo a la maestra y luego se dirigio a la  
puerta.  
  
"Tenemos un nuevo alumno que se incorporara a nuestra clase." La maestra dijo.  
  
Un joven entro timidamente al salon. No vestia el uniforme gris claro de la  
escuela, porque era su primer dia. De todos modos no se lo darian en varios  
meses. Vestia unos pantalones militares y un sueter rojo, cuello de tortuga. Su  
cabello era cafe rojizo, corto, peinado hacia arriba, con dos mechones que  
caian sobre su frente. Sus ojos eran un azul profundo y eso llamo la atencion de  
Osamu. No era comun ver ojos azules en alguien obviamente japones, aunque sabia  
que sus propios ojos violetas tampoco eran tan comunes que digamos.  
  
"Mi nombre es Akiyama Ryo." El chico dijo timidamente mientras se inclinaba como  
saludo. "Soy de Fukuoka, en Kyushu. Mucho gusto."  
  
Osamu suspiro cuando unas chicas del aula empezaron a reirse suavemente y a  
murmurmar entre si sobre lo guapo que era el chico nuevo o si tenia novia.  
'Fresonas*' Osamu penso de ellas. 'Que no piensan en otra cosa? Probablemente  
el sea igual de tonto.'  
  
"El asiento a la par de Ichijouji esta vacio." La maestra le señalo el lugar.  
"Puedes entarte ahi."  
  
"Si." El muchacho respondio y rapidamente se ubico. "Hola!" Le sonrio a Osamu.  
  
Osamu sacudio su cabeza y puso su vista en su cuaderno, donde estaba haciendo  
garabatos, para evitar mostrar que habia tenido algun tipo de interes, aunque  
hubiera sido momentario.  
  
*******************************************  
  
En la hora de recreo, todos los alumnos, menos Osamu, se acercaron al pupitre de  
Akiyama para preguntarle hasta el mas minimo detalle de su vida. Habilmente, el  
joven evadio responderlos, sin sonar grosero. Parecia ser un experto en estas  
situaciones, y eso hizo que Osamu se interesara otra vez.  
  
La hora de almuerzo fue igual de extraña. Muchos llamaron a Akiyama para que  
comiera con ellos, pero el rehuso amablemente. Permanecio en su pupitre, con su  
cuaderno e Matematicas, tratando de resolver la tarea del dia.  
  
El martes fue igual. Akiyama entro, saludo a todos, incluyendo a Osamu, en   
recreo y almuerzo evadio todas las preguntas y se dedico a la tarea de  
Matematicas.  
  
'Que tipo mas extraño.' Osamu penso. 'Es amable con todos, peo rehusa hacer  
amigos. Creo que prefiere estar solo...'  
  
El miercoles ocurrio lo mas extraño, ademas del hecho que la curiosidad de Osamu  
habia llegado a su limite.  
  
Akiyama se sento en su pupitre, saco su cuaderno y su almuerzo y se le quedo  
viendo a la comida. Despues de un rato de contemplacion, vio a Osamu.  
  
"Que nunca traes almuerzo?" Pregunto. "Estos dos dias te he visto comprarlo en  
la cafeteria."  
  
"Siempre lo he hecho." Osamu contesto de manera cortante, sin querer dar mas  
explicaciones "Porque?" Normalmente los estudiantes se hubieran alejado con  
el tono que Osamu uso, pero al parecer Akiyama no entendio.  
  
"Bueno..." Akiyama empezo, un poco inseguro. "Resulta que mi abuela hizo  
demasiada comida esta vez y pense en compartirla..."  
  
"Tu abuela?" Osamu le pregunto, con curiosidad genuina. "Que no vives con tus  
padres?"  
  
Akiyama sacudio la cabeza. "Estan en Fukuoka." Respondio. "Me mandaron para aca,  
porque creen que aqui me iria mejor." Levanto su cuaderno de Matematicas. "Y yo  
opino que me ira igual."  
  
Osamu lo vio, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que hablaban y Akiyama ya le  
habia dicho mas de lo que le habia dicho a los demas. Pensando que podia ser  
algun tipo de broma, se arriesgo a preguntar.  
  
"Porque me contestaste una pregunta que hubieras evitado si te la hubiera  
hecho..." Y vio a un chico sentado con dos chicas al frente de la clase.  
"Ishikagi, por ejemplo?"  
  
"Porque no eres como ellos." Akiyama contesto y sonrio. "Vas a querer?" Señalo  
el almuerzo. "Sushi?"  
  
Eso termino de llamar de atencion de Osamu. Le encantaba el sushi. "Anguila?"  
  
"Y salmon." Ryo abrio la caja y saco dos juegos de palillos de un gran poco que  
llevaba en su mochila, dandole un par a Osamu.  
  
Cuando empezaron a comer, Akiyama puso su atencion en su cuaderno y empezo a  
trabajar. Despues de un rato, suspiro frustrado.  
  
"Lo estas haciendo mal!" Osamu le arrebato el cuaderno y saco un lapiz. "Lo  
puedes hacer asi." Y resolvio el problema en un par de segundos, de dos maneras  
diferentes. "Pero la segunda es mas facil."  
  
"Todas se pueden hacer asi?" Ryo pregunto.  
  
"Si." Osamu asintio.  
  
"Seguro?"  
  
"Intentalo..." Osamu le devolvio el cuaderno.  
  
Akiyama se tardo quince minutos en hacer dos ejercicios. Osamu suspiro, le quito  
el cuaderno y lo cerro. "Deja eso!" Le ordeno. "Me estas desesperando!"  
  
"Disculpame," Akiyama dijo, apenado. "Pero las Matematicas no son mi fuerte."  
  
"El lunes tendremos examen sobro todo lo que hemos visto estas tres semanas."  
Osamu le dijo. "Y tu no estas preparado. Tendre que ayudarte a estudiar."  
  
Demasiado tarde, Osamu se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho. Siendo un niño  
genio, su madre siempre lo trato de convencer para que le diera clases extra a  
otros niños, y el se rehusaba. No permitia que las personas se le acercaran, ya  
que normalmente solo lo hacian para sacar provecho. Debido a eso, y un  
temperamento dificil de manejar, sabia que sus compañeros no soportarian  
tenerlo como instructor. Mucho menos como amigo. De todos modos, para Osamu, las  
personas que habia conocido hasta el momento no eran lo suficientemente  
interesantes como para llamar su atencion.  
  
Pero Akiyama parecia ser diferente. Por primera vez, Osamu se sentia en  
confianza con otra persona, que no fuera sus padres o su hermano.  
  
"No sere una molestia?" Akiyama pregunto.  
  
"Para nada." Osamu sonrio. "Al contrario, sera bastante interesante."  
  
***************************************  
  
"Porque tardaste tanto?" Osamu pregunto, impaciente, cuando Akiyama salio de la  
cabina telefonica.  
  
"Mi abuela..." Akiyama sacudio su cabeza y empezo a caminar. "Le parecio  
maravilloso que quisieras ayudarme y quiso saber con detalle como paso. Me dio  
la impresion que estaba bastante sorprendida... no entiendo porque..." Puso las  
manos detras de su cabeza. "Solo eres mi compañero de clase, no un heroe o algo  
asi..."  
  
Atras de el, Osamu sonrio. "Cuantos dias llevas en Tamachi?"  
  
"Vine el sabado pasado." Akiyama contesto. "El lunes hice el examen de admision  
y el viernes me dieron el resultado." Se dio la vuelta y camino en retroceso.  
"Porque todos se nos quedan viendo? Acaso eres famoso o algo?"  
  
"Lo que sucede es que no acostumbro a ir con mis compañeros." Osamu se rio. No  
le iba a decir la verdadera razon e iba a dejar que Akiyama descubriera las  
cosas por su cuenta. Iba a ser un buen experimento para analizar el caracter del  
recien llegado.  
  
"En serio?" Akiyama dio la vuelta y camino normal. "Yo crei que porque les   
parezco extraño..." De repente se detuvo, dandose cuenta de que no tenia ni la  
menor idea de a donde iba. "Por cierto. Es este el camino a tu casa?"  
  
****************************************  
  
"Mama! Ya vine!"  
  
"Hola, Osamu." La Sra. Ichijouji se asomo por la puerta de la cocina. Salio por  
completo al ver que habia alguien mas con su hijo.  
  
"El es Akiyama Ryo." Osamu dijo, caminando hacia su habitacion.  
  
"Mucho gusto." Akiyama saludo con una sonrisa. "Soy nuevo en la clase... bueno,  
en la ciudad y su hijo me va ayudar con Matematicas, y-"  
  
"Akiyama!" Osamu regreso, agarro a Akiyama por el cuello del sueter y lo llevo  
a su habitacion. Lo empujo adentro, cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella. "Que  
crees que estabas haciendo?"  
  
"Saludando a tu mama." Akiyama dijo tranquilamente. "Parecer ser buena persona."  
  
"Lo es." Osamu suspiro. "Y no quize ser rudo con ella, pero.. tenemos que  
estudiar y ella no nos iba a dejar por estarte haciendo preguntas."  
  
Ryo inclino su cabeza a un lado. "No te entiendo. Que tiene de malo que ella  
quiera hablar conmigo? A mi me parece natural que ella quiera conocer a los  
compañeros de su hijo..."  
  
Osamu sacudio su cabeza.  
  
"Osamu?" Una pequeña voz llamo del centro de la habitacion.  
  
Ryo dio la vuelta y sonrio al niño que estaba jugando. "Hola!" Camino hacia el  
niño, se arrodillo y extendio su mano. "Me imagino que eres el hermano menor  
de Ichijouji. Se parecen bastante. Mi nombre es Ryo, y tu?"  
  
El niño le dio una gran sonrisa. "Ken. Mi nombre es Ken." Y sacudio la mano de  
Ryo.  
  
"Akiyama..." Osamu suspiro. Al ver que su compañero no respondia, dirio su  
vista a su hermano. "Ken. Akiyama y yo vamos a estudiar, asi que te agradeceria  
que jugaras en otro lado."  
  
"Pero, Osamu..." Ken empezo.  
  
"Nada de peros, Ken." Osamu vio a su hermanito con una mirada seria.  
  
"No te preocupes." Ryo le dijo suavemente. "Cuando tomemos un descanso, podremos  
hablar. Te lo prometo." Y despeino al niño.  
  
Ken sonrio, asintio y salio corriendo del cuarto.  
  
"Tu familia es agradable." Ryo sonrio. Se levanto y empezo a caminar en la  
habitacion, hasta que se detuvo frente a una librera. "Vaya! Cuantos libros. Hay  
algunos aqui que yo nunca entenderia." Su mirada se detuvo en el titulo de uno.  
"Este si es interesante..." Saco el libro. "'El Arte de la Guerra'. He querido  
leerlo, pero mi padre dice que soy muy joven para enterderlo." Volteo a ver a  
Osamu. "Me lo prestas?"  
  
"Despues del examen..." Osamu se estaba desesperando. Estaba comenzado a creer  
que esto habia sido una mala idea. "Quieres que te ayude, o no?"  
  
"Calmate un poco, Ichijouji." Ryo puso el libro en su lugar. "No estamos en edad  
para que estes tan tenso... cielos, te puede dar un infarto..."  
  
"Akiyama..." Una venita salto en la frente de Osamu.  
  
"Dios..." Ryo murmuro, sacando su cuaderno de su mochila. "Que este tipo no  
tiene otra cosa que hacer mas que estudiar?" Una mirada a la cara de Osamu le  
dio la respuesta. "Creo que no." Sacudio su cabeza y se sento junto a Osamu.  
  
Dos horas despues, Ryo se recosto hacia atras, balanceando la sila en sus patas   
traseras. Bostezo, se estiro y cerro los ojos.  
  
"Cansado?" Le pregunto Osamu. "Solo llevamos dos horas."  
  
"EStas loco?" Ryo abrio un ojo y vio a Osamu. "Solo un genio podria estudiar  
Matematicas por mas de dos horas seguidas... huh? No me digas que tu..." Cuando  
Osamu asintio, Ryo perdio el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas.  
  
"Estas bien?" Osamu pregunto, alarmado.  
  
"Estoy bien..." Ryo dijo suavemente, sobandose un brazo. "Tomemos un descanso,  
quieres?"  
  
"Muy bien." Osamu cerro su cuaderno. De todos modos, habian avanzado mas de lo   
esperado.  
  
No habia terminado de decirlo cuando Ryo ya estaba abriendo la puerta. "Ahora...  
donde esta Ken? Le prometi hablar con el cuando descansaramos."  
  
"Debe estar en la computadora del comedor." Osamu le dijo.  
  
Ryo salio y Osamu sacudio su cabeza. Akiyama era un tipo extraño. Cualquier otra  
persona se hubiera puesto nervioso al saber que Osamu era un genio, pero ni la  
actitud, ni la mirada de Akiyama cambiaron. Su unica reaccion de sorpresa habia  
sido el pequeño accidente.  
  
Osamu sonrio. Aunque Akiyama lo sacara de quicio, se sentia bien con el. Y era  
la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que Ken sonreia de la manera tan abierta que lo  
hizo con Akiyama.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
Perdon por las referencias a Evangelion. No estaban en el borrador del fic, pero  
al pasarlo en limpio, no pude resistir ponerlas.  
  
Diccionario Guanaco:  
-Fresonas- Se les dice asi a las chicas que no piensan nada mas que en moda,  
chicos, discotecas y en su apariencia. Normalmente son las que se quejan de que  
se les rompen las uñas con solo que uno las vea y dicen tener mas de lo que  
realmente tienen. Ven de menos a las personas diferentes. Ejemplo: Cordelia en   
Buffy la Cazavampiros.  
  
Y bien? que les parecio? Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de este tipo  
(Yaoi), asi que si me sale algo raro, tenganme paciencia. Bueno, las criticas   
constructivas y comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se los doy a Cy-dra   
como postre. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenece Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto.   
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Advertencia: Trate de evitarlo lo mas posible, pero mis musas (que todavia no se  
quienes son y cuando lo sepa me las van a pagar...) me obligaron. Este fic se  
volvera YAOI en futuros capitulos. Para los que no sepan, Yaoi es relaciones  
amorosas entre dos chicos (Yuri es entre dos chicas, pero eso no tiene nada que  
ver en este fic). Asi que si les molesta ese tipo de cosas, mejor aprieten el  
boton que dice "back" o "atras" y mejor lean mi otro fic "La Luz que Nacio de  
la Oscuridad".  
  
Bra: me alegro que te este gustando. Y es que los personajes secundarios y los  
de apoyo, son los que me parecen mas interesantes.  
  
YO: Pronto habran mas capitulos. Ahora que ya sali de eso de arreglar el fic  
anterior. Y con eso del mueble, todavia falta mucho.  
  
Oh si! Reclamo el honor de poner el primer Osaryo en la seccion de español de  
FF.net  
  
-----------------------LA FELICIDAD DE UN TAMER-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Y asi estuvieron, estudiando jueves, viernes y sabado. Sin ser rudo o agresivo,  
Akiyama Ryo se mantenia distante de sus compañeros de clase. No les extrañaba   
que Akiyama fuera tan cerrado, sino que les extrañaba que se llevara bien con   
Ichijouji, quien era mas inaccesible y cerrado...  
  
Osamu tuvo que amenazar a Ryo para que no abriera sus cuadernos durante el  
almuerzo, y en la tarde, se iban a casa de Osamu a hacer las tareas y estudiar  
para el examen. Se tomaban dos descansos los cuales Ryo usaba para jugar con Ken.  
  
El domingo, la Sra. Ichijoiji los obligo a tomar un descanso de tres horas, en  
el cual les toco llevar a Ken al parque.  
  
Osamu estaba contento con ver a su compañero jugar con su hermano, mientras el  
leia bajo la sombra de un arbol, hasta que Ryo le arrebato el libro y Ken se   
tiro sobre el a hacerle cosquillas. Tuvo que admitir que fue divertido.  
  
El lunes llego, hicieron el examen y en la tarde, Ryo empezo a seguir a Osamu.  
  
"Que haces?" Osamu le pregunto, curioso. "No tenemos tareas y no tendremos  
examenes hasta dentro de dos meses. Porque no vas a tu casa a descansar?"  
  
"Costumbre, creo." Ryo respóndio. "Ademas mi abuela esta tan feliz que tenga un  
amigo, que no me quiere ver temprano en mi casa, a menos que vengas conmigo."  
Ryo sonrio de repente. "Porque no vienes mañana en la tarde?"  
  
"Que acaso no tienes amigos?" Osamu pregunto. Ahora que lo recordaba, Akiyama  
nunca habia mencionado amigos en Fukuoka.  
  
"No." Ryo sacudio su cabeza.  
  
"Porque?" Se preguntaba como alguien como Akiyama, no tenia amigos; mejor  
dicho, evitaba hacer amigos.  
  
"Hasta el momento no habia querido." Por un segundo, los ojos de Ryo se opacaron,  
pero Osamu se dio cuenta. Para esconderlo, Ryo sonrio. "Tu tampoco tienes amigos.  
Es mas, no se si me consideras uno."  
  
"Todavia no se." Osamu admitio. "Eso si, ya eres mas que un simple compañero de  
clases."  
  
Ryo asintio, aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta.  
  
El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, hasta que Osamu abrio la puerta del  
apartamento.  
  
"Bueno, ya estamos aqui." Dijo, quitandose los zapatos. "Ahora que hacemos?"  
  
Ryo estuvo pensativo un rato. "Puedes prestarme el libro que te pedi..."  
  
"Seguro?" Osamu lo vio. "No creo que lo entiendas."  
  
"Es un libro de estrategias militares." Ryo empezo. "Que tambien es usado como  
libro de estrategias empresariales. Se de que se trata." Sonrio cuando Osamu lo  
vio incredulo. "Confia en mi."  
  
Osamu suspiro y sacudio su cabeza. Luego se fue a su cuarto, seguro de que Ryo  
le devolveria el libro al dia siguiente. Cuando salio, encontro a Ryo con Ken,  
y parecia que estaban discutiendo por un juego.  
  
"Algun problema?" Osamu pregunto.  
  
Ken sacudio su cabeza. "Ryo-kun dice que te puede ganar en Starcraft, pero yo  
le digo que no porque eres el campeon nacional."  
  
"Ah, si?" Osamu vio a Ryo, presintiendo el reto.  
  
Ryo sonrio. "Ken-chan me dice que hasta escribiste un libro de estrategias...  
pero te hace falta un capitulo."  
  
Osamu ajusto sus lentes, ofendido. "Eso lo veremos..." Dio la vuelta y entro a  
su cuarto, abriendo la puerta violentamente.  
  
Ken vio a Ryo. "Necesitas ayuda para entrar al juego?"  
  
Ryo sacudio su cabeza y se sento. "Esta computadora es como la mia." Empezo a   
mover el cursor por la pantalla. "Y si lo que pienso es correcto... Ichijouji  
tiene los juegos en el mismo archivo que yo..." Encontrando el archivo que   
buscaba, su sonrisa se hizo mas grande. "Perfecto."  
  
Cinco horas despues, Osamu vio impotente como sus bases y sus tropas eran  
arrasadas por el ejercito de Akiyama Ryo. Suspiro y agacho su cabeza. Habia  
jugado de la misma manera agresiva que usaba en los torneos y habia sido  
derrotado.  
  
Ya se imaginaba a Akiyama haciendo la danza de la victoria por todo el  
apartamento, pero lo unico que oia era la musica que salia de las dos computadoras.  
  
Curisoso, salio al comedor y encontro a Ryo con la silla reclinada, las manos  
detras de la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y un Pocky en la boca. Cuando se acerco,  
Ryo abrio los ojos y sonrio.  
  
"Hiciste trampa..." Osamu dijo.  
  
"Sabes muy bien que no se puede hacer trampa." Ryo dijo. "Admitelo Ichijouji.  
Tendras que agregar un nuevo capitulo en tu libro."  
  
Osamu sacudio su cabeza y fue cuando vio la caja vacia de Pocky en la mesa. Le  
salto una venita cuando la agarro. "De donde sacaste esto?" Le pregunto a Ryo.  
  
"Tu mama vino hace una hora y la saco del gabinete que esta por ahi." Ryo  
señalo el gabinete. "Y me la dio."  
  
Ahora Osamu tenia dos venitas saltadas. "No suponias comertelas todas!"  
  
"No puedo evitarlo." Ryo dijo. "Me encantan. Cuando me dan una caja, tengo que  
acabarmela toda."  
  
Osamu empezo a respirar profundamente para calmarse. No iba a gritarle a  
Akiyama frente a Ken, por una caja de Pocky. Ademas, Akiyama lo habia vencido  
con todas las de la ley.  
  
Despues de un rato, hablo. "Y como debo llamar el nuevo capitulo?" Pregunto,  
perdonando, por esta vez, lo de los Pocky.  
  
"La Ofensiva Akiyama." Ryo dijo, orgulloso.  
  
"La Ofensiva Akiyama?" Osamu repitio, el nombre sonandole familiar. Fue cuando  
hizo la relacion entre el nombre de la jugada y el nombre del joven sentado  
frente a el. Empezo a reirse. "No puedo creerlo. El campeon regional de Kyushu,  
quien por razones desconocidas se rehusa a participar en el torneo nacional,  
acaba de derrotar al campeon nacional en una competencia casera."  
  
"No es para tanto." Ryo le dijo. "Ademas, mientras no te gane en un torneo   
oficial sigues siendo el campeon."  
  
"No hay manera de contrarrestar a la Ofensiva Akiyama?" Osamu pregunto.  
  
"Si la quieres buscar?" Ryo le respondio. "De todos modos no pienso quedarme  
mucho tiempo como jugador oficial. Si quieres te ayudo a revisarla, paso a paso.  
Si tiene punto debil, nadie lo ha encontrado todavia." Vio su reloj.  
  
Osamu vio el suyo tambien. "Ya es tarde."  
  
"Eso veo." Ryo dijo, nada entusiasmado."Ni modo." Se levanto y agarro su   
mochila. "Nos vemos mañana en clase."  
  
****************************  
  
La profesora entrego los examenes ya calificados. Osamu doblo el suyo y lo   
guardo, sin ver la nota. De todos modos nunca bajaba de diez.  
  
Ryo estudio su papeleta. "No esta nada mal." Dijo tranquilamente.  
  
Osamu le quito la papeleta y al ver la nota, se le levanto bruscamente."CINCO?!"  
Dijo 'algo' fuerte. "Estudiamos desde el miercoles..."  
  
"Ichijouji..." Ryo dijo suavemente.  
  
"Sacas cinco..."  
  
"Calmate quieres? No es para tanto..."  
  
"Y dices que no esta nada mal?!"  
  
La maestra se acerco a ellos. "Sr, Ichijoui, Sr. Akiyama. Hay algun problema?"  
  
"El es el problema!" Osamu señalo a Ryo. "uh..." Se quedo, cuando vio que le  
acababa de alzar la voz a su profesora."  
  
"Eso lo pueden discutir despues de clases." Dijo la maestra. "Por el momento  
tendran que salir del salon y se quedaran despues de clases."  
  
Afuera del aula, Ryo puso sus manos detras de su cabeza y se apoyo contra la  
pared, con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Osamu tambien se recosto en la pared y cruzo los brazos. Volteo a ver a Ryo con  
cara de matarlo y el cristal de sus lentes se opaco. "No puedo creerlo..."  
Empezo a murmurar. "Este tipo viene a mi escuela... a mi clase... entra en mi  
vida... toma mi tiempo..." Su voz iba aumentando de tono y le saltaban venitas.  
"Me gana en MI juego... se come mis Pocky... y me mete en problemas..." Sacudio  
su cabeza. "Y por todo mi esfuerzo, saca CINCO en su examen de matematicas!"  
  
Ryo suspiro. "Puedes entrar facilmente a las computadoras de la escuela, no?"  
  
"No voy a cambiar tu nota!" Osamu le advirtio.  
  
Ryo sacudio su cabeza. "Revisa mi expediente... es la primera vez que saco una  
nota relativamente buena en matematicas. Si no me hubieras ayudado hubiera  
tenido cero."  
  
"Eso lo encuentro dificil de creer." Osamu dijo. "Como has pasado de grado?"  
  
"Es la unica materia con la tengo problemas." Ryo suspiro. "Si seguimos asi, es  
posible que algun dia pase con ocho."  
  
Osamu se rio suavemente.  
  
"Ya no estas enojado conmigo? Ryo pregunto.  
  
Osamu sacudio su cabeza. "Sabes? Es la primera vez en mi vida que me castigan."  
  
"Hmmm..." Ryo se quedo pensativo. "Es eso malo?"  
  
"No..." Osamu vio el techo. "Hasta que mis padres se enteren." Regreso su vista  
a Ryo. "No creo que sea seguro que llegues a mi casa hoy."  
  
La puerta del aula se abrio y la maestra salio. "Se supone que estan castigados."  
Les dijo. "Si no guardan silencio, tendran que quedarse toda semana."  
  
"Lo sentimos." Ryo y Osamu dijeron al mismo tiempo, inclinando su cabezas.  
  
La maestra asintio y entra para continuar su clase. Los dos jovenes se vieron  
y se rieron suavemente.  
  
"Quieres un helado despues del castigo?" Ryo le pregunto suavemente.  
  
Osamu asintio. "Solo acompañame a recoger a Ken en su escuela. Hoy empezaron sus  
clases."  
  
"Con gusto."  
  
Y estuvieron en silencio el resto del periodo. Osamu ya no estaba enojado con  
Ryo. Al contrario, estaba emocionado. Como habia dicho, nunca se habia metido  
en problemas o habia sido castigado y fue una experiencia totalmente nueva.  
Volteo a ver a su amigo.  
  
Por lo tranquilo que estaba Ryo, y por la expresion en su cara, era obvio que  
ser castigado no era nada fuera de lo comun para el, pero al mismo tiempo,  
parecia disfrutar la reaccion de Osamu.  
  
Ryo seguia sonriendo. Estaba feliz. La ultima vez que se habia sentido tan bien,  
fue cuando habia estado en el Digimundo. En ese entonces, no le importaba el  
hecho que el no era un Niño Elegido. y que no tenia compañero propio. A pesar  
de las dificultades y la batalla final con ese digimon llamado Milleniumon,  
habia sentido que finalmente estaba en su hogar.  
  
Pero no duro mucho. Despues de la batalla, tuvo que despedirse de Agumon y   
regresar al Mundo Real. Las heridas en su corazon fueron mas profundas que las  
de su cuerpo, y cayo en una depresion. Sus padres creyeron que algo le habia  
sucedido en la escuela, y eso, ademas de sus calificaciones de matematicas y su  
falta de amigos, hicieron que tomaran la decision de enviarlo a Tokyo.  
  
Y no fue hasta el miercoles anterior, cuando compartio su almuerzo con  
Ichijouji, que su corazon empezo a sanar. Se sentia bien con Osamu y Ken; otra  
vez habia encontrado su lugar. Pero eso no queria decir que su corazon no  
guardaba la esperanza de volver al Digimundo. Y si era posible, queria llevarse  
a los hermanos Ichijouji con el.  
  
Dio un largo suspiro. Tambien tenia miedo. Miedo de que fuera una ilusion y se  
tendria que despedir de ellos, como lo hizo con Shiro y los digimons. A veces  
creia que su destino era estar solo para siempre.  
  
Shiro... al recordar la muerte de su amigo, Ryo cerro los ojos y se deslizo  
por la pared hasta quedar sentado. Abrazo sus piernas y puso su frente en sus  
rodillas.  
  
"Estas bien?"  
  
Ryo levanto la vista y encontro a Osamu arrodillado frente a el, con una cara  
de preocupacion. Asintio.  
  
Osamu suspiro y sacudio su cabeza. "No te creo." Dijo suavemente. "Te ves  
palido y estas llorando."  
  
Ryo sonrio tristemente y seco sus lagrimas. "Almorzemos en el jardin, quieres?"  
Dijo, "Ahi te podre contar con mas tranquilidad, la razon por la que no  
queria tener amigos."  
  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
Y mas Pocky. Se nota que tengo trauma por ellos. Lo peor es que ya paso un año  
desde que los probe.  
  
Agradezco a mi novio Saitoh_Legolas y mi hermano 15th Rampage, por su ayuda  
con las referencias a Starcraft.  
  
Bueno, las criticas constructivas y comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames  
se los doy a Cy-dra como postre. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenece Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto.   
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Advertencia: Trate de evitarlo lo mas posible, pero mis musas (que todavia no se  
quienes son y cuando lo sepa me las van a pagar...) me obligaron. Este fic se  
volvera YAOI en futuros capitulos. Para los que no sepan, Yaoi es relaciones  
amorosas entre dos chicos (Yuri es entre dos chicas, pero eso no tiene nada que  
ver en este fic). Asi que si les molesta ese tipo de cosas, mejor aprieten el  
boton que dice "back" o "atras" y mejor lean mi otro fic "La Luz que Nacio de  
la Oscuridad".  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: Ya! Porfin! Aqui hay otro cap, para que lo disfutes.  
  
HiKaRu AgAtA: gracias por tu review.  
  
YO: Ryo le gano a Osamu porque podia mas. StarCraft es un juego estrategico. Y  
solo por que Ryo sea el Tamer Legendario, no significa que sea bueno en todo.  
Todos tenemos una materia que nos da probleams y decidi que a Ryo le quedaba  
bien Mate.  
  
-----------------------LA FELICIDAD DE UN TAMER-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
  
"Su nombre era Orikasa Shiro," Ryo empezo, mientras el y Osamu estaban sentados  
en la sombra de un arbol, en el jardin del colegio. "Era dos meses y cinco dias   
mayor que yo, era mi vecino y eramos inseparables." Estaba nervioso ya que era   
la primera vez que hablaba de eso con alguien. "Todo... casi todo lo haciamos  
juntos... y los fines de semana nos altenabamos para pasar la noche en casa de  
cada quien." Sacudio su cabeza. "Teniamos seis años cuando ocurrio. Ibamos  
camino a la escuela. Acababa de llover y estaba tan helado, que las calles  
estaban cubiertas por una delgada capa de hielo. Nos detuvimos en un cruze de  
calle, cuando... cuando un carro que iba a gran velocidad perdio el control..."  
Empezo a respirar rapidamente hasta que Osamu le puso una mano en el hombro.  
"Shi- Shiro me empujo fuera del camino y... cuando voltee a ver..." Sus manos  
empezaron a temblar y bajo su voz. "Dios, Ichijouji... lo vi... vi cuando el  
carro golpeo a Shiro..." Cerro sus ojos y sacudio su cabeza.  
  
Osamu queria decir algo pero no sabia que. No tenia experiencia en este tipo de  
relaciones, y era la primera vez que alguien le confiaba algo de tal magnitud.  
Aunque... talvez Ryo no esperaba mucho de el. talvez solo necesitaba la compañia.  
Pero no tenia manera de saberlo.  
  
"Despues de eso..." Ryo continuo un poco mas tranquilo. "tuve miedo de...   
relacionarme tan... tan..." Sacudio su cabeza, buscando la manera de decirlo. "Tu  
sabes... de tener una relacion tan cercana con otra persona. Lo intente, creeme.  
Pero mi corazon tenia miedo de que volviera a pasar... ademas que sentia que no  
podria tener otro amigo como Shiro y que talvez tener otro amigo era incorrecto. Y  
por lo tanto no me sentia a gusto..." Sonrio tristemente. "Aprendi a disfrutar de   
la soledad, sin tener que ser egoista o brusco con los demas. Y mi vida hubiera  
continuado asi de tranquila, de no ser que mis padres me enviaron aca, y te  
conoci." Por supuesto que no le iba a decir a Osamu sobre su visita al Digimundo,  
para que no dijeran que estaba loco. "No se si mi manera de pensar era correcta,  
o no...Lo que se es que nunca me habia sentido a como me he sentido estos dias."  
  
"Yo..." Osamu empezo suavemente. "Este... siento mucho lo de tu amigo. Yo... yo..."  
Sacudio su cabeza en frustracion y suspiro. "Perdoname, no se que decir."  
  
"Esta bien." Ryo sonrio. "No te preocupes por eso. Con escucharme fue mas que  
suficiente."  
  
"Seguro?" Osamu quiso asegurarse de que todo estaria bien.  
  
"Seguro." Ryo repitio. "Creo que era lo que necesitaba... contarselo a alguien."  
Volteo a ver a Osamu. "Despues de esto, no se si todavia quieres que te acompañe  
a ir por Ken para un helado..."  
  
Osamu asintio. "Porque no? No le veo nada de malo. Aunque te advierto que el  
helado de vainilla pone hiperactivo a Ken."  
  
"Entonces de vainilla seran!" Ryo sonrio.  
  
"Ni lo intentes, Akiyama!" Osamu le advirtio. "Ya estamos metidos en suficientes   
problemas. Poner hiperactivo a mi hermano solo empeorara las cosas."  
  
"Calmate, Ichijouji." Ryo se acosto en la grama. "No creo que tus padres se vayan  
a enojar tanto, en especial si es la primera vez que te castigan en el colegio.  
Que seas un genio no significa que tengas que ser perfecto todo el tiempo."  
  
"En que mundo vives?" Osamu suspiro.  
  
Ryo estuvo tentado a decir que vivia soñando con el Digimundo, pero se quedo   
callado y espero a que Osamu continuara.  
  
"Para las demas personas, ser un genio es equivalente a ser perfecto." Osamu  
continuo. "No tienes idea de lo dificil que es vivir cumpliendo las expectativas  
de los demas. Nunca estan satisfechos y esperan mas. Tu tambien has de tener  
alguna expectativa de mi, o no?"  
  
'Ha de ser igual que tener el destino del universo en tus manos...' Ryo penso.  
Pero en lugar de eso, dijo. "No. No tengo ninguna idea del tipo de presion  
en la que te encuentras. Y no espero nada de ti. No tienes que ser perfecto  
conmigo... lo unico que quiero es una amistad sincera."  
  
"Amistad sincera..." Osamu repitio. "Nunca he tenido un amigo, asi que no tengo  
ni la mas minima idea de lo que estas hablando."  
  
"No es necesario que lo comprendas en estos momentos." Ryo le dijo. "Solo sigue  
siendo tu mismo cuando este conmigo. Es lo unico que pido." Se sento  
repentinamente. "Por cierto, ya que estamos en esto... no me llames Akiyama, se  
oye demasiado formal. Puedes llamarme Ryo."  
  
Osamu sonrio. El semblante de Ryo habia cambiado. Cuando se vieron por primera  
vez, el joven habia tenido una casi imperceptible tristeza en sus ojos azules.  
Esa tristeza habia desaparecido. No sabia si era correcto o no, sentirse bien  
de haber ayudado a Ryo de esa manera.  
  
"Huh? Ichijouji?" Ryo paso su mano frente a los ojos de Osamu. "Estas bien?"  
  
"Huh?" Osamu sacudio su cabeza. "Estoy bien, Aki- Ryo. Solo estaba pensando."  
  
"Esta bien." Ryo se volvio a acostar, con las manos detras de su cabeza.  
"Despiertame cuando suene la campana."  
  
Justo en ese momento, la campana que anunciaba el fin del periodo de almuerzo  
sono, Y Ryo empezo a protestar suavemente.  
  
"Vamos Ryo..." OSamu se levanto. "No creo que quieras que te castiguen por llegar  
tarde a clase." Y camino sin ver atras.  
  
"No quiero..." Ryo gruño, pero se levanto y siguio a Osamu. "Ni modo..." Murmuro.  
  
"Por cierto..." Osamu vio de reojo a Ryo. "Puedes llamarme Osamu."  
  
***************************************  
  
"Hermano! Ryo-kun!" Ken abrazo primero a Osamu y luego a Ryo.  
  
"Me dicen que hoy fue tu primer da de clases." Ryo dijo y Ken asintio. "Como te  
fue?"  
  
"Grandioso!" Ken sonrio.  
  
"Me alegro." Ryo sonrio de la misma manera. "Porque los voy a llevar a comer  
helado!" Y empezo a caminar.  
  
Osamu se quedo donde estaba, con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que Ryo  
reaccionara. Despues de un rato, Ryo se detuvo y con cara de tonto lo volteo a  
ver.  
  
"Por cierto..." Pregunto, "Donde queda la tienda?"  
  
"Del otro lado..." Osamu le dijo y sacudio su cabeza.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Yo no se en que estas pensando." Osamu empezo, abriendo la puerta de la  
heladeria, "Andas para arriba y para abajo, sin un mapa o un guia, no conoces  
Tamachi..."  
  
"Osamu." Ryo lo interrumpio. "De que vas a querer tu helado."  
  
"Ron con pasas." Osamu dijo automaticamente y lo volteo a ver. "Un dia de estos  
te vas a perder y yo no sere quien vaya a buscarte." Vio el helado que Ryo le  
dio a Ken. "Que estas haciendo?"  
  
"Ken me pidio helado de vainilla." Ryo contesto con cara de inocente.  
  
Osamu suspiro y sacudio su cabeza. "Despues no me vengas con que no te adverti."  
Y tomo su helado.  
  
"No seas tan pesimista." Ryo sonrio "Es un helado pequeño y no creo que le haga  
daño. Solo sera esta vez."  
  
Por alguna razon, eso no tranquilizo a Osamu. Presentia que no seria la ultima  
vez que Ryo le hiciera algo asi. Pero no se podia quejar. Las cosas se habian  
puesto interesantes desde que la primera vez que Ryo entro al salon de clases.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Mama! Ya regresamos!" Osamu entro cuidadosamente.  
  
"Buenas tardes." La señora Ichijouji dijo, primero viendo a Ken. "Ken, ve a tu  
cuarto."  
  
"Si mama!" Ken sonrio y entro rapidamente, casi saltando.  
  
"Le dieron helado de vainilla?" Pregunto la señora.  
  
"Fue mi culpa, señora." Ryo sonrio, nervioso y con una mano detras de la cabeza.  
  
La señora ichijoiji vio el corredor y suspiro. "Va a ser dificil que se acuste  
temprano hoy..." Y volteo a ver a los jovenes. "Tendras que disculparnos, Ryo,  
pero recibi una llamada de la escula, acerca de un problema en el que se  
metieron hoy. Creo que sera mejor que llegues temprano a tu casa."  
  
"Señora, yo..." Ryo dio un paso al frente. "Osamu no tuvo nada que ver... yo..."  
  
"Ryo!" Osamu le llamo la atencion. "Vete a casa."  
  
Ryo vio la cara de Osamu y vio a la señora Ichijouji.  
  
"No te preocupes," la señora sonrio. "Solo vamos a hablar."  
  
Ryo suspiro y asintio. "Nos vemos mañana." Murmuro tristemente y salio.  
  
**********************************  
  
El edificio de apartamentos de Osamu quedaba en el camino que Ryo tomaba para ir   
desde su apartamento a la escuela y vice versa. Justo a la mitad del camino entre  
los dos apartamentos habia una esquina con un cafetin que habria desde muy  
temprano en la madrugada, para que los clientes pudieran desayunar.  
  
Ryo se habia lenvantado mas temprano de lo normal ese dia, planeando comprar algo  
en el cafetin y llevarlo a la familia Ichijouji... como una ofrenda de paz. Se  
sorprendio al ver a Osamu sentado en una de las mesas de afuera y parecia estarlo  
esperando. Se acerco con cuidado.  
  
"Osamu?" Pregunto. "Estas vivo?"  
  
"Sientate." osamu ordeno. "Ya pedi desayuno para los dos."  
  
"Si!" Ryo sonrio y se sento. "Ese es el Osamu que conosco. Que tal anoche?"  
  
"Solamente hablamos." Osamusonrio. "Como es la primera vez que vez que esto me  
pasa, tuvo bastante curiosidad, pero no me regaño. Solo me dijo de que tuviera  
cuidado de que no volviera a pasar." Un joven mesero les llevo unos omelettes y  
Osamu tomo un trago de su jugo de naranja. "Que hay de ti? Crei que TU no saldrias  
vivo."  
  
Ryo sonrio. "Mi abuela se sorprendio que me haya tardado tanto en meterme en  
problemas. Aun asi, no dejo de darme un sermon de una hora sobre la  
responsabilidad y me hizo prometerle que nunca mas ocurriria."  
  
Osamu se rio y empezo a comer.  
  
"Estas inquieto." Ryo dijo repentinamente.  
  
Osamu levanto la vista. "No me pasa nada."  
  
"Me estoy dando cuenta que eres malo para mentir." Ryo le dijo.  
  
Osamu suspiro. "Te voy a decir y mostrar algo, pero no quiero que se le digas  
nada a nadie. No quiero que digan que estoy loco."  
  
"Te lo prometo." Ryo asintio, ya que el tenia su propio secreto.  
  
"Anoche, estaba ayudando a Ken con una tarea cuando la computadora se encendio  
y el monitor empezo a brillar. Una extraña luz salio de ahi y dejo un objeto  
entre Ken y yo."  
  
"Y lo traes?" Ryo pregunto, curioso.  
  
Osamu asintio, saco algo de su mochila y lo puso en medio de la mesa.  
  
"Un digivice..." Ryo murmuro, tomandolo y examinandolo.  
  
"Sabes que es?" Osamu lo vio.  
  
Ryo asintio. "Veo que tendre que contartelo todo." Y procedio a decirle sobre los  
eventos del verano del año anterior y de como se vio involucrado ese mismo fin  
de año. Al terminar levanto la vista. "Dime, este digivice ha reaccionado de  
alguna manera ante uno de ustedes dos?"  
  
"Cuando Ken acerco su mano, la pantalla brillo... cuando lo tome, no paso nada."  
  
Ryo suspiro. "Es de Ken."  
  
"Que dices!?" Osamu se sorprendio. "De Ken?"  
  
"Ken es un Niño Elegido, como los otros que conoci." Ryo dijo. "daselo. Le   
pertenece."  
  
"No!" Osamu se levanto y le arrebato el digivice. "No se lo dare!" Tomo su mochila  
y entro en el cafetin para pagar la cuena. Un minuto despues, salio y camino hacia  
la escuela sin esperar a Ryo.  
  
Ryo se levante y rapidamente alcanzo al otro joven. "Osamu!" Dijo. "Si aparecio  
otro digivice es porque algo esta pasando."  
  
"Dices que hay ocho niños Elegidos, no?" Osamu dijo, molesto. "Ocho es  
suficiente para resolver cualquier cosa."  
  
"Talvez no sea suficiente, y necesiten un noveno..."  
  
"No se lo dare!" Osamu se detuvo y enfrento a Ryo. "Que no lo entiendes? Me has  
dicho que ese lugar es extremadamente peligroso y no puedo arriesgarme. Aunque  
este acompañado."  
  
"Osamu..."  
  
"No le hablaras de esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a Ken." Osamu lo amenazo. "Lo  
prometiste." Puso un dedo sobre el pecho de Ryo y bajo la voz. "Y por nada del  
mundo quiero que me vuelvas a mencionar esto. Entendido?"  
  
Ryo asintio, nervioso. Cuando Osamu siguio su camino, Ryo lo siguio, pero mas  
despacio. Era la primera vez que veia a Osamu molesto y tuvo miedo. Y habia  
visto algo mas en los ojos de Osamu, algo que aparecio cuando Ryo menciono que  
el digivice era de ken, pero no lo pudo reconocer.  
  
Suspiro y decidio tomar las cosas con calma ese dia. Solo podia esperar que  
Osamu sabia lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
OK. No se me ocurrio otra cosa mas que helados de vainilla y ron con pasas. A  
decir verdad, existe en mi pais y no se si existe en Japon (Y no conosco a nadie  
para preguntarle...). En cuanto a lo del cafetin justo a la mitad del camino  
entre el apartamento de Ryo y el de Osamu, tambien es 100% inventado. No conosco  
Tamachi, asi que no se si existe.  
  
Bueno, las criticas constructivas y comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames  
se los doy a Cy-dra como postre. 


	4. Capitulo 4

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenece Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto.   
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Advertencia: Trate de evitarlo lo mas posible, pero mis musas (que todavia no se  
quienes son y cuando lo sepa me las van a pagar...) me obligaron. Este fic se  
volvera YAOI en futuros capitulos. Para los que no sepan, Yaoi es relaciones  
amorosas entre dos chicos (Yuri es entre dos chicas, pero eso no tiene nada que  
ver en este fic). Asi que si les molesta ese tipo de cosas, mejor aprieten el  
boton que dice "back" o "atras" y mejor lean mi otro fic "La Luz que Nacio de  
la Oscuridad".  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: Ryo conocio a los Niños Elegidos en Anode/Cathode Tamer, poco  
despues de que Taichi y co. acabaron con Apokarimon. Ryo estaba... chateando en  
la compu de su papa cuando se fue la luz, la pantalla se ilumino y aparecio   
Agumon, pidiendole ayuda, porque algo hizo que todos los malos (Devimon, Etemon,  
Vandemon y los Dark Masters) revivieran y secuetraran a los Elegidos. En lo que  
iba luchando iba liberando a cada niño y ello le prestaban su digimon. Al final,  
depues de derrotar a Piedmon, le toca pelear con Chimeramon y al ganar, Chimeramon  
se transforma en Milleniumon. En el segundo juego, Tag Tamers, es cuando Ken  
va con Ryo al Digimundo.  
Por cierto, no me has dicho nada del nuevo 'capitulo final' que le agrege al otro   
fic...  
  
Bra: Gracias, gracias. Claro que Ryo adora a Ken, despues de todo, es hijo unico...  
o por lo menos esa impresion me da...  
  
HiKaRu AgAtA: Es Yaoi suave, asi que no te preocupes por eso.  
  
YO: Como veras, las cosas entre Ryo y Osamu se arreglan (creo que ahi aprendio a  
manejar a Ruki). En cuanto a las aventuras de Ryo en el Digimundo... es demasiado  
laaaaaargo y no me quiero salir del fic. Pero te puedo contar con mas detalle en  
el MSN, OK?  
  
En cuanto a lo que Ryo vio en los ojos de Osamu... todo a su tiempo. Jejeje...  
  
-----------------------LA FELICIDAD DE UN TAMER-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Le tomo a Osamu dos dias para calmarse, en los cuales Ryo trato de mantenerse al  
margen, sin hacer algun tipo de broma y haciendo caso de todo lo que Osamu decia.  
  
Aun asi, eso no evitoq ue Ryo encontrara la caja de Pocky escondida en el cuarto  
de Osamu y que le robara un par.  
  
Al tercer dia, Ryo espero en la entrada del edificio de Osamu hasta que el joven  
salio. Se veia mucho mas tranquilo, pero Ryo no se iba a arriesgar.  
  
Despues de un corto saludo, caminaron en silencio, hasta que Osamu suspiro.  
  
"Ryo..." Empezo. "Quiero... quiero pedirte disculpas por mi manera de actuar."  
  
"Huh?" Ryo vio a Osamu."  
  
"Se que no es excusa..." Osamu siguio. "Pero me empiezas a hablar de un lugar  
maravilloso, con criaturas que jamas crei que existieran. Un lugar donde, a   
pesar de los peligros, puedes estar sin preocuparte por las tontas expectativas  
de los demas... un paraiso." Levanto su vista al cielo. "Y luego me doy cuenta  
que me es inalcanzable... Ken puede ir y yo me quedo atras... no pude evitar  
sentirme celoso."  
  
Ryo suspiro y asintio. Ahora sabia lo que habia visto en los ojos de su amigo.  
  
"Quiero que me prometas algo." Osamu siguio y volteo a ver a Ryo.  
  
"Que cosa..." Ryo pregunto suavemente.  
  
"Ken te adora. Eres tan bueno y gentil con el, que eres su heroe. No me pena  
admitir que has sido un mejor hermano mayor que yo." Osamu sonrio. "Asi que quiero  
que me prometas que siempre cuidaras de el en mi ausencia."  
  
Por alguna razon, ese tono de voz no le agrado a Ryo. "Lo dices porque estaras una   
semana en Osaka, en ese concurso de programacion?"  
  
Osamu asintio. "Y por cualquier otra situacion en la que me tenga que ausentar.  
Pero tambien quiero que me prometas que no dejaras que el vaya al Digimundo."  
  
Ryo se detuvo. "Te prometo que hare todo lo posible por cuidar a Ken, pero...  
si un dis, lo poderes del Digimundo necesitan la presencia de Ken, no hay nada  
que ni tu ni yo podamos hacer para evitarlo."  
  
"Claro que hay." Osamu se detuvo y lentamente dio la vuelta. "Y es que tu no le   
digas nada de lo que me has dicho y teniendo ese digivice fuera de su alcanze."  
  
"Como tu quieras..." Ryo dijo y siguio caminando. Pero murmuro. "Aun asi, van a  
encontrar la manera..."  
  
"Que dijiste?" Osamu pregunto.  
  
"Nada. No dije nada." Ryo contesto, preocupado. Pero no habia nada que el pudiera  
hacer.  
  
************************************  
  
Las cosas regresaron rapidamente a la normalidad y justo a tiempo: Osamu partio   
para el concurso en Osaka, en donde saco el primer lugar y mientras tanto, Ryo   
fue el encargado de recoger a Ken en el colegio y ayudarlo con las tareas.  
  
Con la diferencia, claro, que Ryo le dedicaba mas tiempo al juego que al estudio.  
  
Fue dificil, pero Ryo mantuvo su promesa de no decirle nada a Ken.  
  
Y pronto llegaron los examenes semestrales. Los dos jovenes estudiaron juntos,  
prestandole mayor atencion a Matematicas. Era la primerta vez que Ryo estudiaba  
con tanta dedicacion.  
  
La semana de examenes fue tan intensa que al siguiente dia, el primer dia de una  
semana de descanso, Ryo solo queria dormir. se acosto temprano, se desperto al  
medio dia, almorzo rapidamente, se medio arreglo y salio corriendo al parque,  
donde Osamu y Ken lo esperaban.  
  
"Vienes tarde." Fue el saludo de Osamu al verlo. "Para variar."  
  
"se me olvido poner el despertador." Ryo contesto con sonrisa de tonto. "Aunque  
dejame decirte que tienes unas maneras extrañas de saludar... ahora que recuerdo,  
nunca me ha dicho 'hola' o 'buenos dias'..."  
  
"Nunca has hecho algo para merecer un saludo decente." Osamu lo interrumpio.  
  
Ryo se puso pensativo. "Hmmm... tienes razon." Dijo, despues de un rato. Se   
agacho para hablar con Ken. "Y tu como estas? Tambien tendras vacaciones?"  
  
Al verlo, Ken no se aguanto mas y empezo a reirse.  
  
"Huh?" Ryo vio a Ken y levanto la vista a Osamu. "Acaso dije algo gracioso?"  
  
"Se te olvido peinarte." Osamu le contesto, tambien riendose.  
  
"En serio? No me di cuenta. Sali corriendo tan rapido..." Ryo sonrio y se paso  
las manos por el cabello para medio arreglarselo.  
  
Empezaron a caminar hacia un rincon del parque, que era tan alejado que casi nadie  
iba ahi. Incluso cuando florecian los arboles de cerezo, era poco frecuentado. Y  
por esa razon, era el lugar favorito de Osamu.  
  
"Ese puesto es nuevo..." Ryo dijo al ver un kiosko en el camino. Sonrio y volteo  
a ver a Ken. "Vamos a ver que hay y te compro algo."  
  
"Si!" Ken sonrio de la misma manera y ambos salieron corriendo al kiosko.  
  
"Osamu sonrio. "Me pregunto cual de los dos es mas inmaduro..." Dijo suaemente.   
En ese momento, alcanzo a leer el rotulo del kiosko, su sonrisa cambio a una cara  
de shock y saliocorriendo tras de ellos, gritando. "RYO! REGRESA ACA! NI SE TE  
OCURRA HACERLO O..." Pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
************************************  
  
Un par de horas mas tade, Ryo se sento junto a Osamu, jadeando, mientras que Ken  
seguia corriendo, saltando y haciendo maromas por todo el parque, lleno de  
energia.  
  
Osamu levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Vio primero a su hermano y  
luego a Ryo. "Te lo dije..." Dijo suavemente. "Ken se pone hiperactivo con el  
helado de vainilla."  
  
"Lo se..." Ryo dijo suavemente. "Me lo has dicho... seis o siete veces..."  
  
Osamu se rio suavemente y cerro su libro.  
  
Ryo se acomodo hasta que quedo acostado boca abajo, con la cabeza en sus brazos,  
a pocos milimetros de la pierna de Osamu.  
  
Osamu vio para arriba y estudio el arbol bajo el cual estaban. "Falta poco para  
que los cerezos florescan... lo mas probable que este sabado. El mejor momento  
para venir sera bien tarde o en la noche. Quieres venir?"  
  
Ryo asintio. "Todos los dias... si tu quieres..."  
  
"Ryo..." Osamu se puso a pensar. "Si venimos todas las noches, nos vamos a  
enfermar..."  
  
Cuando no recibio respuesta, volteo a ver. "Ryo?"  
  
El joven se habia dormido.  
  
Osamu sonrio. Su personalidad y la de Ryo eran completamente opuestas, tenian  
muy pocas cosas en comun. Pero talvez eso era lo que los mantenia unidos.  
  
Ryo era lo que Osamu queria ser. Tomaba las cosas a la ligera, no estaba atado  
a las expectativas de las demas personas, actuaba de una manera sencilla y  
gentil que agradaba a los demas.  
  
Era algo que muchas veces envidio, hasta que lo conocio y pudo vivirlo a traves  
del joven.  
  
En ese momento un suave sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Era bastante parecido  
al ronroneo de un gato, nada desagradable. Cerro sus ojos y se recosto en el  
tronco del arbol.  
  
Segundos despues, abrio los ojos, al darse cuenta del origen del sonido.   
Inconscientemente estaba acariciando el cabello de Ryo. Rapidamente quito su mano.  
  
"Osamu..." Ryo dijo suavemente, medio dormido. "Sucede algo..?"  
  
"Todo esta bien." Osamu mintio. "Vuelve a dormir."  
  
Ryo asintio y obedecio.  
  
'Se ve adorable...' Osamu penso. 'Un momento! No es la primera vez que lo veo asi.  
No es la primera vez que se queda dormido, cansado de jugar con Ken. Y han  
habido varias veces que ha pasado la noche en casa...' Suspiro. 'Entonces porque  
estoy pensando eso? No niego que Ryo no sea atractivo... ARGH!!!' Osamu sacudio  
su cabeza. 'Acaso yo... es muy posible. Ahora que lo pienso, las chicas nunca  
me han llamado la atencion...' Volvio a ver a Ryo. 'Yo... lo puedo aceptar, pero  
me pregunto si Ryo lo aceptaria... o se alejaria de mi...'  
  
Timidamente acerco su mano al cabello de Ryo, pero se detuvo a pocos milimetros.  
'Bueno, no dijo nada la primera vez... al contrario, desperto cuando deje de  
hacerlo...' Suspiro y empezo a acariciar el cabello de Ryo.  
  
Bien dormido, el otro joven sonrio.  
  
  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
Perdon por el capitulo corto. Pero es para dejar las cosas buenas para el  
siguente.  
  
Bueno, las criticas constructivas y comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames  
se los doy a Cy-dra como postre. 


	5. Capitulo 5

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenece Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto.   
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Advertencia: Trate de evitarlo lo mas posible, pero mis musas (que todavia no se  
quienes son y cuando lo sepa me las van a pagar...) me obligaron. Este fic se  
volvera YAOI en futuros capitulos. Para los que no sepan, Yaoi es relaciones  
amorosas entre dos chicos (Yuri es entre dos chicas, pero eso no tiene nada que  
ver en este fic). Asi que si les molesta ese tipo de cosas, mejor aprieten el  
boton que dice "back" o "atras" y mejor lean mi otro fic "La Luz que Nacio de  
la Oscuridad".  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: Me referia al final nuevo de 'La luz que Nacio de la Oscuridad.'  
Claro que Osamu se muere. Lo unico que nunca dijeron cuando se murio exactamente,  
asi que para mi se murio despues de que Ryo perdio la memoria y antes de la  
batalla con ZeedMilleniumon. O sea, durante los eventos del juego Brave Tamer.  
  
Yami Bakura: La pareja de Osamu y Ryo no es tan original que digamos. En Japon es  
una pareja bastante comun, ya que a Ryo ya se le conocia por los juegos de  
Wonderswan. Tambien es comun emparejarlo con Ken. Pero yo prefiero a Ken con  
Daisuke o Miyako y a Osamu con Ryo. Pero me alegra que te este gustando.  
  
Bra: Eso de llevarle la contraria a Osamu... mira como es Ryo en tamers, le anda  
llevando la contraria a Ruki. Y mira las caras que pone Osamu en 02. A mi se me  
hace que Osamu tenia el mismo temperamento que Ruki. Y me da la impresion que a  
Ryo le entran las cosas por una oreja y le salen por la otra, no crees?  
  
YO: Hmmm... les daran las notas despues del descanso.  
  
maria: Claro que la continuare, y me alegra que te guste.  
  
Definitamente soy mala. Pobre Ryo, como sufre con la silla de Osamu... y ya no  
digamos con lo que saldra Ken:  
  
-----------------------LA FELICIDAD DE UN TAMER-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
"Ya vine!" Osamu entro en su apartamento.  
  
"Hola Osamu!" La señora Ichijouji se asomo. "Hola Ryo. Te quedaras a cenar?"  
  
"Buenas tarde, señora." Ryo sonrio, con Ken dormido en sus brazos. "No sera  
molestia? Digo, me he estado quedando a cenar todos estos dias y hasta me quede  
a dormir un par de veces..."  
  
"Claro que no es molestia." La señora Ichijouji tomo a Ken. "Es agradable tenerte  
aqui." Llevo a Ken a su cuarto y salio momentos despues. "Por cierto, Osamu, hoy  
vino una chica de tu clase... Sayaka, creo que se llamaba."  
  
Osamu gruño y sacudio su cabeza. "Dejame adivinar... quiere hacer un examen de  
reposicion y quiere que le ayude a estudiar."  
  
"Osamu." Lo reprendio si mama. "No se prorque te niegas. Nada te cuesta ayudar a  
una compañera, asi como lo has hecho con Ryo."  
  
"Ryo es un caso completamente diferente..." Osamu suspiro. El resto de la clase  
esta perfectamente bien sin mi." Tomo a Ryo por la mochila. "Vamos."  
  
*********************************  
  
"Porque te rehusas?" Ryo pregunto, cerrando la puerta del cuarto. "Podrias cobrar  
una cuota."  
  
"Simplemente no me gusta la idea." Osamu se sento en su cama.  
  
"Porque?" Ryo tomo la silla des escritorio y se sento alreves, abrazando el  
respaldo.  
  
"No tengo paciencia para responder preguntas tontas."  
  
"Ni que lo digas." Ryo sonrio. "Pero a mi me has ayudado bastante."  
  
"Es diferente." Osamu respondio. "Eres mi amigo."  
  
Ryo inclino su cabeza a un lado. "no eramos amigos cuando decidiste ayudarle la  
primera vez."  
  
"No se porque lo hize." Osamu admitio. "Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho."  
  
Ryo movio la silla hasta quedar frente a Osamu. "Lo que tu mama quiere es que  
conoscas alguna chica que te agrade. deberias de hacerlo una vez."  
  
"No lo hare." Osamu sacudio su cabeza. "Menos si es por esa razon."  
  
"Porque?" Ryo se acerco mas, "Acaso no te agrada que esten interesadas en ti?  
Eres inteligente, bien parecido... aunque tienes un temperamento dificil de  
manejar."  
  
"Callate, Ryo." Osamu le advirtio, con una venita saltada.  
  
"Acaso tienes medo?" Ryo se inclino hacia adelante. "De que se te acerquen asi?  
Tienes miedo que en un descuido te besen?"  
  
Osamu ya no podia pensar. Los ojos de Ryo lo tenian atrapado. 'Un poco mas...'  
penso. 'Un poco mas y... realmente estoy pensando eso?' Una sonrisa cruzo sus  
labios. 'Porque no?'  
  
"Osamu..." Ryo pregunto suavemente al ver el cambio en la expresion de su amigo.  
Esa sonrisa no le gustaba para nada. "Solo estaba bromeando..."  
  
Osamu acorto la distancia y lo beso.  
  
Ryono podia creer que otro chico, su mejor amigo, lo estaba besando. Pero los  
labios calido y suaves contra los suyos eran reales.  
  
Su cabeza le decia que que debia regresar la silla a su posicion normal para  
alejarse de Osamu, pero no hizo caso. Cerro los ojos y se inclino mas para  
hacer mas profundo el beso.  
  
Perdio el equilibrio y cayo sobre Osamu. Rapidamente Ryo se levanto y se acosto   
de espalda en la cama. "Perdon..." Dijo suavemente.  
  
"Estas bien?" Osamu, que habia quedado acostado, se sento. "Ryo?"  
  
Ryo sacudio su cabeza. "Creo... creo que me golpee la cabeza."  
  
Osamu lo vio de cerca. "No parece grave. Solo tendras un pequeño morete." Se  
levanto y regreso la silla al escritorio. "No te vuelvas a sentar en esta silla.  
Siempre te caes."  
  
Ryo se apoyo en sus codos para ver a Osamu. "Porque lo hiciste?" Pregunto. "Porque  
me besaste?"  
  
"Porque..." Osamu se quedo pensando.  
  
'Se lo digo?' Penso. 'Esta ahi, viendome, esperando una respuesta... se ve  
tranquilo, no parece disgustado para nada. Que puedo perder? Puedo perder su  
amistad...'  
  
"Es que..." Osamu decidio arriesgarse, sonrojandose. "Creo que... que me gustas."  
  
Ryo se quedo sin habla. Habia escuchado bien?  
  
"Estas enojado conmigo?" Osamu pregunto al no recibir respuesta alguna.  
  
"No..." Ryo pudo decir. Trato de ponerse de pie, pero se mareo.  
  
"Ryo!" Osamu se movio rapidamente para sostener a Ryo y lo acosto de nuevo en la  
cama.  
  
"Creo que el golpe es mas fuerte de lo que creia." Ryo dijo suavemente, "Me  
parecio que dijiste que yo te gustaba... pude haber oido mal..."  
  
Osamu suspiro y sacudio tristemente su cabeza.  
  
"Son bromas!" Ryo dijo con una gran sonrisa. "A veces eres demasiado serio."  
  
"Ryo, por favor..." Osamu se sento junto a Ryo. "Necesito saber... que piensas  
de lo que te dije. No... no se si me odias por esto... o... no se... dimelo..."  
  
Ryo vio fijamente a Osamu. Normalmente, el joven de lentes pensaba bien las cosas  
antes de actuar y no se dejaba llevar por impulsos. A menos, claro que estuviera  
de muy mal humor. Decidio decirle la verdad.  
  
"Tu tambien me gustas..." Ryo admitio. "Desde el primer dia que entre al salon de  
clases y te vi." Sacudio su cabeza. "Lo admito. Hize trampa."  
  
"Huh?" Osamu quedo mas confundido.  
  
"Mi abuela nunca hizo demasiado sushi." Ryo sonrio. "Le hice el comentario de que  
alguien en el salon me gustaba, pero que esa persona era retraida y era la unica  
que no me dirigia la palabra. Ella me dijo que ofrecer compartir el almuerzo era  
unabuena manera de romper el hielo, asi que le pedi que me hiciera doble racion  
de sushi. Si no te gustaba me lo hubiera comido todo sin ningun problema. Pero  
tenia razon. Funciono."  
  
Osamu dio un suspiro de alivio. Jamas no creia que hubiera sido tan... facil, o  
que Ryo sintiera lo mismo. Toda la tarde parecia tan irreal... como un sueño. En  
especial porque las cosas pasaron tan rapido, que ni le dieron tiempo de   
analizarlas.  
  
Y los profundos ojos azules de su amigo lo seguien viendo. Como esperando a que  
actuara.  
  
"Ryo..." Osamu se acerco a la cara de Ryo y lo volvio a besar.  
  
Ryo abrazo a Osamu, acercandolo mas y cerro los ojos. Por el, podian estar asi  
por el resto de sus vidas.  
  
Pero el destino tenia otras ideas.  
  
"Hermano..."  
  
Osamu gruño cuando escucho la voz de Ken.  
  
"Porque le estas dando respiracion de boca a boca a Ryo-kun? Acaso esta enfermo?"  
  
"Ryo. Esta. Bien." Le salto una venita a Osamu y levnto la vista a la litera de  
Ken, tratando de intimidar a su hermano.  
  
"Estoy... completamente bien..." Ryo dijo, en tono bastante suave, sonrojandose,  
demasiado atontado por el beso como para comprender lo que estaba pasando.  
  
"Entonces lo estabas besando." Ken dijo con una sonrisa. "Asi como papa besa a  
mama."  
  
"Ken!" Osamu se levanto, con un monton de venitas, pero se detuvo cuando Ryo  
tomo su brazo. Rapidamente volteo a ver a su amigo.  
  
"Deja que me encarge de esto." Ryo le dijo. "Tu no tienes paciencia para estas  
cosas."  
  
Osamu suspiro, asintio y se sento.  
  
"Ken..." Ryo se sento y y vio hacia la litera. "Ven aca. Vamos a hablar."  
  
Ken asintio. Salto de la litera para caer con un rebote en la cama y abrazo a Ryo.  
  
"Sabes porque tus papas se besan?" Ryo empezo.  
  
"Porque se quieren muchisimo." Ken contesto.  
  
"Bueno." Ryo siguio. "Osamu y yo tambien nos queremos muchisimo... por eso me  
beso. Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie."  
  
"Porque?" Ken pregunto. El no veia nada de malo en que Osamu y Ryo se quisieran  
como sus padres.  
  
"Porque hay muchos adultos que olvidan los sentimientos y creen que son malos."  
Ryo respondio. "No entenderian lo que Osamu y yo sentimos y trataran de mantenernos  
separados."  
  
"Y ya no jugaras conmigo?" Ken pregunto, abrazando mas fuerte a Ryo.  
  
"Ya no me dejarian venir a verlos." Ryo le dijo. "Me regresarian a Fukuoka."  
  
Ken sacudio su cabeza. No le gustaba la idea de que Ryo y Osamu se separaran, ya  
que eso significaba que se volveria a quedar solo. "No le dire a nadie." Ken  
sonrio. "Sera un secreto."  
  
Ryo vio a Osamu y sonrio.  
  
Osamu los vio con una cara seria. Queria estar a solas con Ryo.  
  
"Oye, Ken..." Ryo vio su reloj. "No es hora de tu programa favorito?"  
  
Ken asintio y bajo de la cama. Al llegar a la puerta, vio atras. "Vienen?"  
  
"No podemos." Ryo sacudio su cabeza. "Nos dejaron una tarea para este descanso."  
Mintio. "Pero te prometo que mañana si lo vere contigo."  
  
Cuando Ken salio, Ryo se dejo caer en la cama y cerro los ojos.  
  
"Estas cansado..." Osamu observo, acostandose a la par de el y abrazandolo.  
  
Ryo asintio. "Golpeame la proxima vez que le quiera comprar helado de vainilla a  
Ken..."  
  
"Eso dijiste la vez pasada." Osamu sonrio y empezo a besar la cara de Ryo.  
  
Ryo suspiro, contento. Los brazos de Osamu eran calidos... abrio los ojos y se  
encontro con un par de espejos violetas en los que no le importaba perderse  
para siempre. "Osamu..." Dijo suavemente. Olvidando su cansancio, abrazo a Osamu  
y lo beso en los labios.  
  
************************************  
  
Quince minutos despues, Osamu salio de la habitacion. "Mama!" Dijo. "Puede Ryo  
pasar la noche aca?"  
  
"Otra vez?" La señora Ichijouji contesto. "Por mi no habria ningun problema, pero  
ahi dependera de lo que diga su abuela. POrque?"  
  
"Lo que sucede..." Osamu empezo, "Ryo le dio helado de vainilla a Ken, quedo  
exhausto de todo lo que jugaron y ahorita se quedo dormido en lo que trabajabamos  
en una tarea."  
  
"Tarea?" La señora quedo extrañada.  
  
"Si..." Osamu dijo rapidamente. "Nos dejaron un reporte en parejas, para entregar  
al regresar a clases."  
  
La señora Ichijouji suspiro, y se asomo por la puerta de la habitacion. Ryo  
estaba bien dormido, enrollado en un extremo de la cama.  
  
"Se ve tan tranquilo..." La señora comento. "Seria una pena despertarlo." Cerro  
la puerta con cuidado. "Hablare con su abuela."  
  
"Gracias mama." Osamu sonrio. "Avisame cuando este lista la cena." Y entro a su  
habitacion.  
  
  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
Y aun asi, Ryo no escarmienta con eso de los helados.  
  
Bueno, las criticas constructivas y comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames  
se los doy a Cy-dra como postre. 


	6. Capitulo 6

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenece Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto.   
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Advertencia: Trate de evitarlo lo mas posible, pero mis musas (que todavia no se  
quienes son y cuando lo sepa me las van a pagar...) me obligaron. Este fic se  
volvera YAOI en futuros capitulos. Para los que no sepan, Yaoi es relaciones  
amorosas entre dos chicos (Yuri es entre dos chicas, pero eso no tiene nada que  
ver en este fic). Asi que si les molesta ese tipo de cosas, mejor aprieten el  
boton que dice "back" o "atras" y mejor lean mi otro fic "La Luz que Nacio de  
la Oscuridad".  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: Hmmm... que si el golpe traera consecuencias? Aparte de que  
Osamu y Ryo tendran que ahorrar para comprar silla nueva (la que esta, odia a  
Ryo), no creo... pero quien sabe.  
  
YO: Bueno, creo que mi inspiracion se esta tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para  
regresar...  
  
Yami Bakura: Me tomo un monton de tiempo, pero por fin aqui esta.  
  
HiKaRu AgAtA: Gracias. Me alegra que te este gustando.  
-----------------------LA FELICIDAD DE UN TAMER-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
Ryo desperto desorientado. La posicion de la cama con respecto a la ventana estaba  
equivocado, el olor era extraño y los sonidos eran diferentes. Asustado,no abrio  
los ojos y sintio que alguien se sento junto a el.  
  
"Buenos dias, Bella Durmiente." Oyo que le dijeron, mientras le acariciaban el  
cabello. "Ya es hora de desayunar... prefieres que te despierte con un beso o te  
saco a patadas de la cama?"  
  
"Osamu?" Ryo abrio los ojos y vio a su alrededor. "Que estoy haciendo aqui?"  
  
"No lo recuerdas?" Osamu sonrio. "Te quedaste dormido mientras haciamos la tarea."  
  
"Tarea?" Ryo vio a Osamu, mas confundido todavia "Cual ta-"  
  
Osamu lo callo con un beso en sus labios. "Ahora recuerdas?" Pregunto, soltandolo.  
"Necesitas inventar mejores mentiras."  
  
Ryo asintio. "Pero..."  
  
"Mi mama creyo que tu abuela se podia molestar, asi que hablaron un monton.  
Aparentemente a tu abuela le parecio maravilloso y despues de la cena, mi mama y  
yo fuimos por tus cosas."  
  
"No renego mucho?" Ryo pregunto, frotandose los ojos.  
  
"Algo." Osamu se paro y le ofrecio su mano a Ryo. "pero fue porque no avisamos  
mas temprano... vamos, o sino mi mama tambien se pondra a renegar."  
  
************************  
  
A Ryo le encantaban la variedad de desayunos que la Sra. Ichijouji hacia. No es  
que no le gustaran los desayunos tradicionales de su abuela, al contrario, le  
gustaban mucho la cocina tradicional. Pero tambien le gustaba la variedad de   
sabores de la cocina occidental.  
  
"Que es lo que tienen planeado hacer ahora?" Pregunto la señora.  
  
Ryo mordio du tostada francesa y vio a Osamu.  
  
"Antes que nada..." Osamu empezo, viendo de reojo a su amigo y preguntandose  
todavia el porque Ryo no pudo haber inventado una mentira mejor. "Tenemos que  
terminar la tarea. Pero no tenemos nada planeado."  
  
"Deberias de llevar a Ryo a conocer el distrito." El señor Ichijouji dijo. "Creo  
que desde que vino, no ha ido mas alla del parque."  
  
"Eso es cierto." Osamu penso y vio directamente a Ryo. "Que te parece"  
  
"Bueno..." Ryo se puso pensativo. "Fue tu idea de que yo no me alejara mucho de  
mis rutas diarias o me perdere... y dijiste que no me buscarias." Cuando a Osamu  
salto una venita, le dio una gran sonrisa. "Pero claro que me gustaria. Siempre  
quize subir la Torre de Tokyo. Quiero ver que es lo que tiene para que la saquen  
en todos esos mangas... y podemos llevar a Ken a un museo."  
  
Osamu asintio. "Con la condicion que te quedes para que le ayudemos a hacer la  
tarea."  
  
"Cuando me he negado?" Ryo hizo cara de inocente.  
  
"Quieres que te responda?" Osamu pregunto y empezo a contar los dedos de su  
mano derecha. "Si recuerdo bien, has huido las seis veces que tuvo tarea de  
matematicas."  
  
"Sabes que no soy bueno con los numeros..." Ryo gruño.  
  
"Eran de Aritmetica!" Osamu le dijo, levantandose.  
  
"Chicos..." La señora Ichijouji decidio intervenir antes de que se conviertiera  
en una riña. Osamu se sento. "Osamu, tu padre y yo tenemos que irnos ya... los  
dejamos encargados de limpiar la cocina." Se levanto y llevo sus platos y los de  
su esposo al lavadero.  
  
Los adultos salieron antes de que Ryo y Osamu terminaran de desayunar.  
  
Despues de un rato, Osamu se levanto, tomo los platos y se fue a la cocina. "Yo  
me encargo." Le dijo a Ryo. "Mientras te duchas."  
  
"Seguro?" Ryo se levanto. "No te ayudo?"  
  
"Si no lo haces..." Osamu dijo en tono amenazante. "No te llevo a ningun lado. No  
quiero llevarme ninguna sorpresa en nuestra primera cita. En especial porque te  
dormiste con la ropa que usaste ayer."  
  
"Primera cita?" Ryo sonrio. "Jamas crei que escucharia eso de ti." Se metio al  
baño y salio casi inmediatamente. "Por cierto, aqui no hay toallas, y cuanto  
tiempo nos tomaremos con la tarea? La idea de tener una cita contigo en la Torre  
de Tokyo me parece fascinante."  
  
OSamu suspiro y salio hacia su cuarto. "Acaso no respiras entre oraciones?"  
Pregunto cuando camino junto a el. Al salir de su cuarto, le tiro la toalla a  
Ryo. "Apresurate. Quiero evitar las multitudes en el tren."  
  
"Si, señor!" Ryo hizo un saludo militar, con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Callate y obedece." Osamu trato de sonar amenazante, pero no pudo. Vera Ryo,  
parado como un soldado, con una gran sonrisa de idiota y con una toalla mal  
puesta en la cabeza hizo que su seriedad se rompiera y empezara a reirse.  
  
Iba a ser un hermoso dia.  
  
********************  
  
"Asi que esta es la torre de Tokyo..." Ryo dijo, su vista hacia arriba en la  
estructura roja, gebuinamente sorprenndido. "Es mas impresionante que en las  
mangas o en los programas de television.  
  
"Pero la mejor vista es desde las plataformas." Osamu le dijo. Le agradaba que   
Ryo la estaba pasando divertido.  
  
"Tendre que comprar un par de postales..." Ryo continuo. Su vista seguia en la  
Torre mientras Osamu lo guiaba a la entrada.  
  
"No son suficientes las fotos que tomaremos? Ya me acabe un rollo por tu culpa."  
Osamu compro las entradas a las dos plataformas.  
  
"No es lo mismo." Ryo bajo la vista. Ya le dolia el cuello. "Ademas, me gusto la  
vista desde el tren."  
  
"Dudo que salga la foto que la anciana nos tomo en el tren." Osamu siguio. "Estaba  
en movimiento, muy oscuro... sera un milagro."  
  
"Por eso le pedi dos." Ryo sonrio.  
  
"Ninguna saldra." Osamu sacudio su cabeza.  
  
Ryo suspiro. "Eres demasiado negativo..."  
  
Subieron a la primera plataforma y Ryo salio corriendo del ascensor hacia el  
area de observacion.  
  
Osamu se empezo a reir mientras caminaba despacio. Ryo parecia niño suelto en una  
jugueteria en Navidad.  
  
Ryo regreso con Osamu, le quito la camara y corrio por toda la plataforma, tomando  
fotografias de la ciudad.  
  
'De donde saca tanta energia...' Osamu penso, sentandose en una mesa cerca de un  
puesto de comida rapida. 'El unico que se le compara es Ken...'  
  
Ordeno una leche malteada para esperar a que Ryo se calmara.  
  
Y eso tomo una hora y tres malteadas despues. Para cuando Ryo logro ubicar a   
Osamu y se sento, Osamu ya no tenia espacio en su estomago para el almuerzo.  
  
"Y ahora que haremos?" Ryo pregunto, comiendo una hamburgesa.  
  
"Iremos un rato a la otra plataforma. Aqui hay demasiada gente." Osamu respondio,  
ansioso de llevar a cabo el plan que habia desarrolado mientars veia a Ryo correr  
por toda la plataforma.  
  
Antes de conocer a Ryo, Osamu venia seguido a la Torre. Era su unico escape de  
la rutina, la responsabilidad, las expectativas y de las personas que lo socofaban  
con su presencia, y por lo tanto, conocia a la perfeccion la hora en que la  
plataforma superior estaba vacia.  
  
Esa hora se acercaba y Ryo se estaba tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para comer  
su almuerzo y eso lo empezo a desesperar.  
  
Ryo vio el cambio en el temperamento de su amigo. Le parecia gracioso. Era como  
que si Osamu tiena algo planeado... y Ryo decidio torturar un poco a su amigo.  
  
"Oye..." Empezo, comiendo mas despacio todavia, "Seguro que no tienes hambre?"  
  
"Seguro..." Osamu suspiro, respondiendo la misma pregunta por tercera vez. "Esas  
tres malteadas me dejaron satisfecho."  
  
"Que envidia..." Ryo murmuro. "Porque esto no me llenara... y veo que estan  
vendiendo Pocky." Y sonrio "Se que planeas algo."  
  
"Te gusta verme sufrir?" Osamu pregunto suavemente, levantandose a comprar la  
susodicha caja de Pocky.  
  
Ryo se termino la hamburguesa de un solo bocado, siguio a Osamu, tomo la caja de  
Pocky, la abrio y mordio uno de los palitos. "Me muero por saber que es lo que  
planeas."  
  
***************************  
  
Osamu no solo conocia los horarios de la Torre de Tokyo. Tambien conocia cada  
centimetro del lugar. Como celebridad local, una vez logro conseguir que le  
mostraran las areas donde el publico no podia entrar, y sabia de un par de  
lugares que las camaras de seguridad no lograban controlar.  
  
Osamu estaba recostado en una esquina del ascensor que los llevaria a la segunda  
plataforma y Ryo estaba recostado en la otra, mordisqueando Pocky.  
  
"Que piensas?" Ryo pregunto entre mordiscos.  
  
"En como las cosas cambiaron tan rapido." OSamu respondio. "Ayer en la mañana,  
todavia eramos muy buenos amigos."  
  
"Eramos?" Ryo se quedo pensando. "Y ahora que somos?"  
  
"Algo mas..." Osamu cerro los ojos. "Pero todavia no somos novios... mucho menos}  
amantes... no lo puedo definir."  
  
Al oir la palabra 'amante', Ryo se sonrojo. "Como puedes decir esas palabras con  
tanta facilidad..." murmuro. "eres demasiado analitico... tienes que ponerle  
nombre a todo..."  
  
"Y eso te molesta?" Osamu se le acerco.  
  
"A veces." Ryo contesto. La puerta se del ascensor se abrio y Ryo salio. Camino  
hacia la ventana y espero a Osamu. "Pero no todo el tiempo." Continuo, "Solo que  
hay cosas que debes aprender a disfrutar, sin tratar de analizarlas."  
  
Osamu empezo a caminar a lo largo de la plataforma. Ryo lo siguio, curioso en  
saber que rumbo tomaria la conversacion.  
  
"Aprender a disfrutar..." Osamu repitio, sus ojos estudiando el lugar. "Sera  
dificil, pero lo puedo intentar..." Se detuvo y vio a Ryo de reojo. "Ya que tu  
eres el que me lo pide."  
  
"Porque yo te lo pido?" Ryo se acerco.  
  
"Asi es..." Osamu vio a todos lados. Estaban en el lugar correcto. "Nunca me has  
pedido nada, asi que pienso cumplir."  
  
Repentinamente, Osamu se dio la velta, agarro a Ryo por el sueter y lo lanzo  
bruscamente contra la pared.  
  
"Pero... Osamu..." Ryo empezo, asustado por el cambio en Osamu.  
  
Pero no pudo decir mas porque Osamu lo acorralo y cuando menos sintio, los labios  
de Osamu estaban sobre los de el.  
  
Ryo cerro los ojos y abrazo a Osamu. 'Que esta pasando...' Penso, cuando el cuerpo  
de Osamu lo presiono contra la pared.  
  
"Osamu..." Logro decir con dificultad.  
  
Osamu termino el beso, pero no solto a Ryo. "Sorprendido?" Sonrio.  
  
Ryo asintio, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Abrio los ojos. "Esto... esto  
era lo que tenias planeado?"  
  
"No del todo." Osamu dijo suavemente. Cerro los ojos y recosto su cabeza en el  
pecho de Ryo.  
  
Permanecieron abrazados otro par de minutos hasta que Osamu finalmante hablo.  
"Casate conmigo."  
  
Ryo se quedo sin habla. Por unos segundos, sintio que su corazon se detuvo. Las  
cosas estaban pasando demasiado rapido, apenas la noche anterior se habian hablado  
de sus sentimientos.  
  
Osamu sintio el nerviosismo de Ryo y lo abrazo mas fuerte. "No estoy diciendo que  
tiene que ser pronto." Dijo, viendo su reloj. Todavia tenian tiempo. "Hay muchas  
cosas mias que desconoces, al igual que hay cosas que desconozco de ti. Si tomamos  
en cuenta el tiempo que nos conocemos, somos un par de extraños. Pero... lo que se  
de ti, es suficiente como para que yo quiera estar contigo el resto de mi vida.  
No necesito saber mas."  
  
"Como..." Ryo recupero su voz y cerro los ojos. "Como puedes estar tan seguro..."  
  
"Porque lo siento desde el fondo de mi corazon.." Osamu cerro sus ojos. "Ryo... si  
algo te llegara a pasar, si algo ocurriera que ya no nos pudieramos ver... no se  
que haria. Solo se que no podria sobrevivir..."  
  
"Osamu..." Ryo suspiro. No sabia que decir. "Gracias..." Dijo finalmente.  
  
Osamu volvio a ver su reloj y suspiro tristemente. "Se nos acabo el tiempo." Solto  
a Ryo, paso sus dedos por su cabello para ordenarlo un poco, le dio la espalda a  
Ryo y camino hacia una de las ventanas.  
  
Ryo se le acerco y se detuvo junto a el. Los visitantes empezaron a entrar a la  
plataforma.  
  
"A donde vamos ahora?" Osamu pregunto, como si no hubiera pasado nada. "Todavia  
tenemos un par de horas antes de ir por Ken."  
  
Ryo se pregunto como Osamu podia ser tan afectuoso un momento e indeferente al  
siguiente.  
  
"No se..." Contesto. "Tu conoces aca mejor que yo..."  
  
Osamu asintio. "Si tienes espacio en tu estomago para un helado, yo invito."  
Camino unos pasos hacia el ascensor, antes de detenerse. "Por cierto, lo que dije  
hace un mometo..." Se dio la vuelta para ver a Ryo. "Lo dije en serio. Quiero  
que lo pienses."  
  
Ryo asintio, sonrio y camino hacia Osamu. "Y como le hariamos? No creo que se  
pueda hacer sin armar un gran alboroto."  
  
"Ya nos las arreglaremos cuando llege el momento." Osamu siguio su camino.  
  
********************  
  
Esa noche, en su propio cuarto, Ryo suspiro y sonrio.  
  
Despues de la Torre, comieron helado, esperaron a que Ken saliera de clases,  
caminaron por las tiendas de Tamachi y por suerte, las tareas de Ken eran faciles.  
  
Terminaron temprano, por lo que la Sra. Ichijouji ordeno comida china para todos.  
  
Para Ryo, el dia no pudo haber sido mejor.  
  
Claro que si habia algo. Todo seria perfecto si el pudiera volver al Digimundo y  
llevar a Osamu y a Ken ahi. Sabia que a ellos tambien les gustaria, y los tres  
serian felices por el resto de sus vidas.  
  
Pero no podia. Lo unico que podia hacer era disfrutar las cosas como estaban.  
  
Se fue a dormir, pensando en lo que harian el resto de la semana, pero al  
despertar la mañana siguiente, no se pudo quitar de la cabeza que algo andaba mal.  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
POR FIN!!!!! Este bendito capitulo me ha dado mas guerra que el fic anterior  
completo. Y aun asi siento que me salio un poco cursi... bueno, ni modo.  
  
Disfruten.  
  
Bueno, las criticas constructivas y comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames  
se los doy a Cy-dra como postre. 


	7. Capitulo 7

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera  
yo, pero solo me pertenece Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto.   
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me   
es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el  
mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers  
y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Advertencia: Trate de evitarlo lo mas posible, pero mis musas (que todavia no se  
quienes son y cuando lo sepa me las van a pagar...) me obligaron. Este fic se  
volvera YAOI en futuros capitulos. Para los que no sepan, Yaoi es relaciones  
amorosas entre dos chicos (Yuri es entre dos chicas, pero eso no tiene nada que  
ver en este fic). Asi que si les molesta ese tipo de cosas, mejor aprieten el  
boton que dice "back" o "atras" y mejor lean mi otro fic "La Luz que Nacio de  
la Oscuridad".  
  
Hoy solo dos me pusieron reviews, pero no importa!!!!  
  
YO: Todavia no se que decidira Ryo. No he llegado a esa parte. Pero igual, eso  
no cambiara el destino de Osamu. Osamu ya estaba condenado por Toei  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: Los presentimientos de Ryo se vuelven realidad aqui. Ademas  
no estan en edad para casarse, pero si pueden quedar comprometidos... como le  
haran, no se. Cuando llege a esa parte me las arreglare.  
  
Nota: Como no he jugado Tag Tamers, no puedo poner el dialogo real de V-mon, asi  
que lo cambie.  
-----------------------LA FELICIDAD DE UN TAMER-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 7  
El dia fue tranquilo, con Ryo y Osamu pasaeando por la ciudad. Aun asi, Ryo   
estaba inquieto. Desde que desperto, sentia que algo estaba fuera de lugar. A las  
tres de la tarde estaba tan nervioso que hasta Osamu se dio cuenta que algo  
pasaba.  
  
"Ryo?" Osamu llamo.  
  
"Huh?" Ryo se sobresalto.  
  
"Te sientes bien? Estas paranoico."  
  
Ryo suspiro. "No se..." Admitio. "Me siento inquieto... como si algo va a pasar."  
  
Osamu tomo su mano. "Quieres que regresemos a casa?"  
  
Ryo vio a su alrededor para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, y asintio. "Creo..."  
Volteo a ver a Osamu y trato de sonreir. "Creo que estoy nervioso por lo que  
estamos pasando."  
  
Osamu le dio un rapido pero calido abrazo. El camino a la casa Ichijouji lo  
hicieron en silencio.  
  
***************************  
  
Cuando abrieron la puerta del apartamento, la señora Ichijouji ya los estaba   
esperando y les sonrio.  
  
"Que bueno que llegaron. Tengo algo en el horno que no puedo descuidar y necesito  
unas cosas de la tienda."  
  
"YO ire." Osamu tomo el dinero y la lista. "Ryo no se siente muy bien."  
  
La señora entro en la cocina. "Debe ser ese virus de gripe que esta dando. Mas  
tarde te hare un te, Ryo."  
  
Ryo y Osamu se rieron y en ese momento Ken salio de su habitacion, agitado.  
  
Tomo la mano de Ryo y lo empezo a halar al cuarto. "Ryo-kun! Ven a ver esto!"  
  
Ryo vio a Osamu y Osamu asintio.  
  
Ryo sigui a Ken y lo que vio en la pantalla de la computadora no le agrado para  
nada.  
  
"Oh Dios..." Dijo al ver a Taichi y Yamato junto a un digimon que parecia ser la  
evolucion Jogress entre WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon, combatiento contra... algo  
que parecia ser una mezcla entre un digimon y un virus de computadora.  
  
"Los conoces?" Ken le pregunto.  
  
"Algo." Ryo le dijo. Tomo la silla de Osamu y se sento frente a la computadora.  
Abrio su cuenta de correos y empezo a escribir rapidamente. "Una vez los ayude."  
Explico. Una vez enviado el correo,se recosto en la silla a ver. Dio un suspiro.  
"Me gustaria poder hacer algo mas, pero... no puedo."  
  
Se levanto y empezo a caminar por toda la habitacion.  
  
"Ryo-kun?" Ken pregunto, siguiendolo con la mirada, pero como Ryo se veia   
bastante preocupado, puso su atencion en la batalla en el monitor.  
  
De vez en cuando, Ryo dejaba de pasearse para ver la accion en el monitor.  
Apretaba sus puños, decia un par de palabras de aliento y regresaba a pasear por  
la habitacion.  
  
"Ryo!" Ken lo llamo de repente. "Parece que tus amigos estan ganando!"  
  
Ryo se acerco. Definitivamente, los Niños Elegidos estaban ganando. El virus fue   
destruido y Taichi empezo a agradecer el apoyo brindado.  
  
Ryo dio un suspiro de alivio y se acosto en la cama de Osamu, cubriendo sus ojos  
con su brazo. El ver a ese digimon/virus de computadora, le hizo revivir su  
batalla con Milleniumon. No escucho cuando la puerta se abrio, ni los pasos que  
se acercaron.  
  
"No te vez bien." Oyo la voz de Osamu, cuando sintio que alguien se sento junto  
a el y tocaron su frente. "Quieres que te acompañe a casa?"  
  
Ryo retiro su brazo des u cara y vio a Osamu, "Estoy bien..." Sonrio debilmente.  
  
Osamu sacudio su cabeza. "No lo estas." Empezo a acariciar a Ryo. "Nada me  
encantaria mas que te quedaras otra vez, pero asi como estas, estaria mas  
tranquilo si tu abuela te cuida, entiendes?"  
  
Ryo vio la manera en que Osamu lo miraba y se dio cuenta que si se ponia a  
discutir, llevaba las de perder. Asi que asintio. De todos modos, era mejor que  
Osamu creyera que era algo fisico, y no descubriera que tuvo algo que ver con  
el Digimundo.  
  
Tomo la mano que Osamu le ofrecio y le levanto. se dio cuenta que no tendria que  
fingir enfermedad alguna, ya que en ese momento se mareo y cayo en brazos de  
Osamu.  
  
"Maldicion..." Osamu dijo suavemente, acostando a Ryo de regreso. Saco un  
termometro de su escritorio y lo puso en la boca de Ryo.  
  
Al rato, Ryo abrio los ojos. "Tengo nauseas..." Declaro.  
  
"Y si te mueves o hablas se te pondra peor." Osamu le dijo. Tomo el termometro y  
vio la temperatura. "Tienes un poco de fiebre. Le hablare a tu abuela."  
  
Ryo asintio lentamente, para no marearse mas y cerro los ojos, preguntandose si  
esto tenia algo que ver con Diablomon, ya que unos dias antes de la aparicion de  
Milleniumon se habia sentido igual.  
  
Solo podia rezar de que no fuera algo similar. Enfrentarse el solo con un digimon  
de tal poder era algo que no queria volver a pasar.  
  
Cuando Osamu se acerco, el estaba mas dormido que despierto y se sobresalto  
cuando el joven de lentes lo toco.  
  
"Perdon..." Osamu se disculpo. "No te queria asustar."  
  
"No fuite tu." Ryo dijo suavemente. "Lo que paso fue que..." Lo vio un rato,  
preguntandose que decirle y decidio que parte de la verdad no la haria daño a  
nadie. "Estuve soñando con... con lo que me paso con ese... mounstro."  
  
Los ojos de Osamu se llenaron de enojo por un par de segundos, pero regresaron a  
la normalidad. "Entiendo." Asintio. "Tu abuela viene en camino y mi mama te esta  
preparando un te." Se sento en la cama. "Parece que te tendras que quedar."  
  
Ryo asintio y volvio a cerrar los ojos. Quedo tan dormido de cuando su abuela  
lo desperto para verlo, o de a que horas se tomo el te y se volvio a acostar.  
  
*****************************  
  
Se desperto como a las diez de la mañana y vio que Osamu estaba en la computadora.  
En ese momento, Osamu se dio la vuelta y le sonrio.  
  
"Dormiste bien?" Le pregunto. "Te sientes mejor?"  
  
"Si." Ryo asintio. "Mejor que nunca, pero no se lo que me paso ayer."  
  
"Nosotros tampoco." Osamu admitio. "Ha de haber sido algo pasajero." Se levanto  
y se estiro antes de caminar a la cama. "Solo espero que sigas bien para hoy en  
la tarde."  
  
"Y eso?" A Ryo le salieron signos de interrogacion. "Que pasara hoy en la tarde?"  
  
"Hace un par de minutos me hablaron del colegio." Osamu explico, sentandose en  
la cama. "Quieren que vaya para una entrevista en una revista. Mama y papa se  
quedaran hasta tarde en sus trabajos, y como no se a que horas estare de vuelta,  
tu tendras que cuidar a Ken."  
  
"Como siempre." Ryo sonrio. "Sabes que me encanta hacerlo."  
  
Osamu sonrio de regreso y lo beso en los labios como saludo apropiado.  
  
********************************  
  
Esa misma tarde Osamu acompaño a Ryo al colegio de Ken y luego siguio su camino  
a la entrevista, mientras Ryo regreso al apartamento con Ken.  
  
En lo que estaban haciendo la tarea, la pantalla de la computadora de Osamu se   
encendio y aparecio en ella un pequeño digimon azul con blanco, que con una luz  
cegadora aparecio en el centro de la habitacion.  
  
El digimon vio primero a Ken y luego fijo sus ojos en Ryo. "Ryo?" Pregunto.  
"Akiyama Ryo?"  
  
Ryo asintio lentamente. "Y quien eres tu?"  
  
"Soy V-mon." El digimon extendio su mano. "Mucho gusto!"  
  
Ryo sacudio la mano del digimon, mientras su cara mostraba confusion.  
  
V-mon volteo a ver a Ken. "Entonces tu debes ser Ichijouji Ken." Y extendio su  
mano al niño.  
  
Ken vio la mano ofrecida, volteo a ver a Ryo y regreso a ver al digimon. "Como  
sabes mi nombre?"  
  
V-mon inclino su cabeza a un lado. "Gennai me lo dijo, Me envio por ustedes." Al  
ver que KEn seguia sin comprender, vio a Ryo.  
  
Ryo sacudio su cabeza. "El no sabe nada de esto." Y procedio a explicar lo que  
paso con el digivice.  
  
"Eso es muy malo." V-mon sacudion su cabeza. "Muy malo. Y los necesitamos en el  
Digimundo."  
  
Ryo sintio como que si la noticia golpeado en el estomago. "A-acaso algo...  
algo sucede?" Pregunto, nervioso.  
  
V-mon asintio y cruzo los brazos. "Es sobre Diablomon. El digimon que vieron ayer  
en la red. No fue destruido completamente ya hora esta causando estragos en el  
Digimundo."  
  
Aunque Ryo se sintio aliviado de que no se tratara de cierto digimon con el que  
todavia tenia pesadillas, una pequeña voz le decia que no bajara la guardia. "Y  
que hay de los Niños Elegidos?" Pregunto.  
  
"Siguen debiles de la batalla de ayer. Ustedes dos son lo unico que nos queda!"  
V-mon dijo, con desesperacion en su voz.  
  
Ryo sacudio su cabeza. "Yo nos soy un Niño Elegido y Ken no tiene ninguna  
experiencia! Como pretenden que podamos contra esa cosa?"  
  
"Porque Diablomon todavia no ha recuperado todas sus fuerzas." V-mon les dijo.   
"Tu tienes experiencia con este tipo de Digimon, y con Niño Elegido a tu lado   
podran facilmente con el. El compañero de Ken ya lo esta esperando... y me  
asignaron como tu compañero, Ryo."  
  
En ese momento Ryo recordo las promesa que le habia hecho a Osamu. Tecnicamente  
no habia roto la promesa de no decirle a Ken sobre el Digimundo, ya que fue  
V-mon el que hablo. Pero no queria romper la promesa de que no dejaria que Ken  
fuera al Digimundo. Sacudio su cabeza. "No-no puedo..." Dijo, cerrando los ojos  
y apretando los puños. "Se lo que es enfrentarse a algo asi, sin ninguna  
experiencia... no quiero que Ken pase por lo mismo..."  
  
"Ryo-kun..."  
  
Ryo abrio los ojos y vio abajo. En algun momento de la conversacion, Ken habia  
sacado el digivice del escritorio de Osamu y lo empuñaba con firmeza.  
  
"Ryo-kun..." Ken repitio, tocando el brazo de Ryo. "Todo estara bien. No tengo  
miedo."  
  
Ryo suspiro. No habia manera de evitar esto, asi que asintio. "No hay de otra."  
Vio a V-mon. "Llevanos."  
  
"Ken," V-mon empezo. "Acercate a la computadora y pon la pantalla del digivice  
viendo hacia la pantalla de la computadora."  
  
Ken siguio las intrucciones y en un destello de luz, la habitacion quedo vacia.  
  
**************************  
  
Osamu estaba cansado. La entrevista resulto ser para una revista juvenil dirigida  
a chicas y por supuesto le hicieron un monton de preguntas tontas, incluyendo  
las obligatorias 'Tienes novia?' y 'Que es lo buscas en una chica?'. Osamu  
estuvo tentado en admitir que ya tenia a 'alguien', sin especificar nombre o  
genero, pero eso hubiera significado que los reporteros vigilarian de cerca sus  
movimientos para descubrir a esa persona.  
  
Suspiro al poner la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta. Lo que queria en estos  
momento era toamr te con Ken y Ryo, y compartir una galletas que habia comprado  
en el camino. Ya que era 100% seguro de que Ryo ya hubiera encontrado y acabado  
con la caja de POcky que habia escondido.  
  
"Ryo!" Dijo, entrado primero en la cocina para calentar agua. "Ken! Ya regrese!"  
  
Al no recibir respuesta alguna, sonrio. 'Han de estar dormidos' penso. Abrio el  
congelador, y para su sorpresa, la caja de Pocky seguia intacta atras de las   
bandejas con pechugas de pollo. 'Que extraño... a menos que siga enfermo... o que  
no esten.'  
  
Salio de la cocina a revisar la entrada. Los zapatos de Ryo y Ken estaban ahi.  
  
"Ryo?" Dijo mas fuerte. "Ken?" Todo siguio en silencio.  
  
Camino lentamente a su habitacion y abrio la puerta just cuando una luz cegadora  
salio de la pantalla. Al abrirla del todo, encontro a Ryo parado junto a la  
computadora. Tenia el aspecto de haber estado semanas en algun bosque y que no  
habia dormido en varios dias. Una manga de su camisa habia sido desgarrada y  
usada como venda provisional en su brazo derecho.  
  
En el centro de la habitacion, Ken estaba arrodillado. Tambien tenia el aspecto  
de haberse perdido en un bosque, pero no se veia tan mal como Ryo. Y al ver que  
lo que Ken apretaba entre sus pequeñas manos era el digivice, perdio el control.  
CONTINUARA  
********************************************************************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
Suspenso, suspenso, suspenso!!!!!  
  
Disfruten.  
  
Bueno, las criticas constructivas y comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames  
se los doy a Cy-dra como postre. 


	8. Capitulo 8

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera yo, pero solo me pertenece Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto.  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Advertencia: Trate de evitarlo lo mas posible, pero mis musas (que todavia no se quienes son y cuando lo sepa me las van a pagar...) me obligaron. Este fic se volvera YAOI en futuros capitulos. Para los que no sepan, Yaoi es relaciones amorosas entre dos chicos (Yuri es entre dos chicas, pero eso no tiene nada que ver en este fic). Asi que si les molesta ese tipo de cosas, mejor aprieten el boton que dice "back" o "atras" y mejor lean mi otro fic "La Luz que Nacio de la Oscuridad".  
  
HiKaRu AgAtA: Bueno, aqui esta la continuacion.  
  
YO: Ryo se enferma porque el tiene el mismo poder que Milleniumon (solo que a estas alturas no lo sabe todavia.) Cuando Milleniumon fue sellado, el poder en Ryo permanecio dormido, pero cuando Milleniumon se libero, el poder desperto. Y el cuerpo de Ryo no esta acostumbrado a ese subito incremento de poder... todavia.  
  
Yami Bakura: No paso mucho en el Digimundo... excepto que Ken y Ryo pasaron por muchas dificultades para poder llegar donde Milleniumon y derrotarlo. Y al final Ken termino con la Semilla de la Oscuridad en su cuerpo. No me quise meter a los detalles de eso, porque nunca he jugado el juego que trata esa parte de la historia.  
  
Bra: Si el destino de Osamu estuviera en mis manos... todavia estaria vivo para "Luz..." Desafortunadamente, el destino de Osamu fue decidido por Toei.  
  
Nota: Tome prestado de la serie el dialogo entre Ken y Osamu en el cap. 23 "Cuando la maldad corrompio al Digivice"  
  
Antes que nada, disculpen la tardanza. Este fue un capitulo dificil de escribir... ademas de tener un bloqueo mental horrible que no ayudo para nada. Asi que, mis disculpas y espero que les guste.  
  
-----------------------LA FELICIDAD DE UN TAMER-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 8  
  
Al ver que en sus manos Ken sostenia el digivice, Osamu perdio el control y entro. Tirandole una mirada amenazante a Ryo, en donde le indicaba que se quedara donde estaba o le iria mal, se acerco a Ken.  
  
"Ken." Dijo de manera amenazante. "Que estas haciendo aqui."  
  
Ken volteo a ver a su hermano y timidamente le mostro el digivice. "E-es que..."  
  
"Te pregunte que haces aqui!" Osamu repitio. En ese momento, levanto su mano y golpeo la mano de Ken, haciendo que el digivice saliera volando. "No toques mis cosas sin mi permiso!"  
  
Ken se asusto y su ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. "Yo... solo..."  
  
Osamu recogio el digivice y apreto su mano alrededor de el. "Recuerdalo... esto es mio."  
  
"Disculpa..."  
  
"Lo peor que se puede hacer es..." Osamu empezo abriendo la gaveta de su escritorio y metiendo el digivice en lo mas profundo. "Tocar las cosas de otras personas." Y cerro la gaveta de un golpe.  
  
"Lo siento..."  
  
Osamu se dio la vuelta y Ken se asusto. "Es mio, escuchaste bien?!" Le grito a su hermano menor. "Y nunca lo toques sin mi permiso!"  
  
"Perdoname..."  
  
"Y ahora voy a estudiar. Vete de aqui!" Ordeno.  
  
Ken vio a Ryo. El chico de ojos azules le indico que era mejor que hiciera caso. Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Ken asintio y salio lentamente.  
  
Osamu vio a su hermano salir, y permanecio viendo la puerta hasta que Ryo hablo.  
  
"Fuiste demasiado duro con el." Ryo dijo suavemente, cruzando sus brazos. "Sabes muy bien que el digivice es de el."  
  
Osamu giro su cabeza lentamente hasta poner su vista en Ryo. "Que demonios estas pensando." Dijo en voz baja, pero furioso. "Me prometiste nunca hablar con Ken sobre el Digimundo o permitir que fuera."  
  
"No fue mi intencion." Ryo bajo la cabeza. Por alguna extraña razon, Osamu lo estaba asustando mas que Milleniumon. "Quize... intente evitar que fuera, pero... no habia otra manera! Ken y yo eramos los unicos que..."  
  
"No intentaste lo suficiente." Osamu lo interrumpio y se le acerco, haciendo que Ryo retrocediera hasta topar contra la librera. "O sera que ni siquiera intentaste? Es posible que estabas tan emocionado de poder volver al Digimundo que una promesa te parecio trivial?"  
  
"T-te equivocas..." Ryo dijo suavemente. "Y-yo..." Estaba temblando de miedo. Sabia que Osamu tenia un temperamento dificil e impredecible. No sabia que podria pasar.  
  
"Dime algo..."Osamu susurro en el oido de Ryo. "Contra quien fue? Fue contra ese ser maligno del que todavia tienes pesadillas?"  
  
'Oh Dios...' Ryo penso. 'Estoy muerto.' Cerro sus ojos y asintio.  
  
Por unos segundos, hubo un silencio profundo. Osamu vio a Ryo, su furia incrementando. La descargo toda, gOlpeando a Ryo en la mejilla lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarlo al centro de la habitacion.  
  
"COMO TE ATREVES!?" Grito, mientras Ryo intentaba ponerse de pie. "COMO PERMITISTE QUE EL FUERA!? EL PONE SU CONFIANZA EN TI Y TU LO PONES EN PELIGRO!?"  
  
Ryo tuvo suficiente. "Claro que confia en mi." Dijo, logrando ponerse de pie. "Fue por eso que el decidio acompañarme. Nadie lo obligo."  
  
"Y si le hubiera pasado algo?" Osamu insistio. "Que habrias hecho entonces? QUE HABRIAS HECHO SI EL HUBIERA MUERTO!?"  
  
Ryo fijo sus ojos en los Osamu. Dio un suspiro. "Acaso no confias en mi?"  
  
"Que estas diciendo?" OSamu pregunto. Fue lo unico que pudo decir al darse cuenta que esta vez, Ryo no escuchaba pasivo, sino que estaba contraatacando.  
  
"Acaso no confias en mi?" Ryo se acerco a Osamu. "Que te hace pensar que no podre cuidar de Ken en ciertas situaciones?"  
  
"Asi es..." Osamu contesto, friamente. "Hay situaciones que no podras manejar por la simple razon que no siempre estaras con Ken!"  
  
"De que hablas? Primero me obligas a prometerte que cuide de Ken. Yo acepto con gusto. Pero ahora me dices que no me lo puedes confiar?" Ryo sacudio su cabeza. "No te entiendo. Simplemente no the entiendo."  
  
"Has roto dos promesas." Osamu dijo tristemente. "Dos promesas que eran importantes para mi. Y me duele decirtelo, pero despues de esto sera dificil que pueda volver a confiar en ti."  
  
Ryo sintio como que si lo apuñalaban. El dolor era mas intenso que cualquier herida que haya recibido en el Digimundo. "Ya veo..." Susurro. Tomo su mochila y puso su mano en la puerta. "Asi que asi estaran las cosas... por favor, despidete de Ken por mi, y... fue un gusto haberte conocido, Ichijouji Osamu."  
  
Cuando la puerta se cerro tras Ryo, Osamu suspiro. "Que hize...?" Se pregunto suavemente. Su mente empezo a repetir todo el intercambio de gritos y palabras de enojo. Empezo a temblar al darse cuenta que habia echado de su vida a una persona importante. Se tiro en su cama y se puso a llorar.  
  
Al llegar a su apartamento,lo primero que hizo Ryo fue sacar de su mochila una navaja que siempre llevaba y apreto la cuchilla contra su muñeca. Media hora despues, su abuela lo encontro llorando en un rincon del cuarto de baño, la navaja olvidada sobre el lavamanos.  
  
********************************  
  
Tuvieron en resto de la semana para pensar y meditar en lo que habia pasado. Pero el lunes que regresaron a clases, se ignoraron completamente. Ambos habian analizado las cosas que dijeron e hicieron. Ambos sabian que habian dicho cosas que no tenian que haber dicho, pero que las dijeron con intenciones de lastimarsemutuamente. Ambos se sentian tristes por lo ocurrido y se extrañaban.  
  
Pero, a pesar de sus marcadas diferencias de caracter, ambos eran igual de tercos y ninguno queria ser el primero en dar su brazo a torcer.  
  
Estuvieron asi Lunes y Martes. Y Martes, a la hora de salida, sus compñareros de clases ya estaban tan hartos de la atmosfera seria y sombria que transmitian Ichijouji y Akiyama, que los rodearon y atraparon antes que pudieran salir.  
  
"Escuchame bien Akiyama!" Dijo una chica con cabello teñido de rojo, mientras que una chica con flecos rubios le daba el mismo trato a Osamu, "Estamos acostumbrados a que Ichijouji," Y señalo a Osamu, quien se sobresalto al oir su nombre. "Se comporte de esa manera. Pero que los dos se comporten igual es demasiado para nosotros. Eres el unico que ha podido congeniar con Ichijouji y las cosas habian estado bien, pero no se ha pasado en las vacaciones que ahora parece que se desconocen totalmente. No queremos saber que paso, solo queremos que arreglen las cosas entre ustedes y dejen de alterar la pacifica atmosfera de esta clase!"  
  
Empujaron a Ryo y a Osamu a un extremo del salon y todos salieron, cerrando la puertas con llave.  
  
Ryo y Osamu vieron la puerta, perplejos. Segundos despues se volvio a abrir y la peliroja se asomo. "Y no los dejaremos ir a casa hasta que se arreglen."  
  
A los dos jovenes les salio una gotita.  
  
Ryo suspiro y se sento en un pupitre, mientras que Osamu se quedo parado cerca de una ventana, con los brazos cruzados, viendo afuera.  
  
Despues de un rato, los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Oye... yo..." Dijeron al unisono, y al darse cuenta se rieron.  
  
Osamu se acerco, tomo el pupitre frente al de Ryo, le dio la vuelta y se sento en el. "Dejame hablar primero..." Suspiro y tomo las manos de Ryo. Pero Ryo sacudio su cabeza.  
  
"Ryo..." Osamu empezo y cuado obtuvo la atencion del joven, empezo. "Quiero... quiero disculparme por haberte golpeado... no debi haber reaccionado de esa manera. Debi haberte dejado hablar."  
  
Ryo volvio a sacudir su cabeza. "No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte." Le dijo. "Si no que con Ken, ya que no tenias porque enojarte con el."  
  
"Y porque?" OSamu pregunto "El sabe muy bien que no debe tocar mis cosas sin mi permiso."  
  
Ryo suspiro. "Y tu sabes muy bien que ese Digivice no te pertenece. Es de Ken y el puede tocarlo cuando desee."  
  
"No si puedo evitarlo. No dejare que se ponga en peligro otra vez."  
  
"Ya te dije que si su presencia es necesaria en el Digimundo, encontraran la manera de que el vaya, por mas que tu y yo querramos evitarlo."  
  
Osamu suspiro. Sabia que eso era cierto, pero aun asi no dejaba de gustarle. Mucho menos al recordar las cicatrizes que su amigo tenia de su primer viaje a ese lugar. "No quiero que tengamos otra discusion por esto." Dijo finalmente. "Suficiente con casi perdete una vez por eso."  
  
Ryo asintio. Sabia que el problema no se iria si lo ignoraban y que volverias a tener otra discucion similar. Pero tenia que admitir que este no era el momento apropiado. "Esta bien." Dijo suavemente y bajo su mirada a sus manos, que seguian en las manos de Osamu.  
  
Despues de un rato volvio a ver a los ojos violeta de Osamu. "Quiero disculparme... por las palabras que te dije."  
  
"Olvidalo." Osamu sacudio su cabeza y sonrio. "Me lo tenia bien merecido."  
  
Ryo asintio y sonrio, ya que Osamu no admitia ese tipo de cosas con tanta facilidad.  
  
"Ken esta triste." Osamu quito su mirada de Ryo y vio a la ventana, "Cree que terminamos y que no te volvera a ver. Se siente culpable a pesar que le he repetido que no es asi." Regreso su vista a Ryo. "No se como manejarlo."  
  
"No te preocupes... yo hablare con el." Ryo le aseguro.  
  
Inesperadamente, Osamu se inclino hacia el y lo abrazo. Ryo puso sus brazos alrededor de Osamu y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. Al sentir el calor del cuerpo de su amigo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.  
  
"No sabes cuanto te he extrañado estos dias..." Ryo dijo.  
  
Osamu lo abrazo mas fuerte. "Creo que... lo mismo que yo te extrañe..."  
  
"Creo..." Ryo asintio. Y no dijo nada mas, sintiendose feliz en los brazos de su amigo.  
  
Despues de un rato, Osamu se separo de el para besarlo.  
  
"Osamu..." Ryo logro decir. "Todavia estamos en el colegio..."  
  
"Y eso... que importa?" Osamo sonrio.  
  
"Que los demas pueden entrar a ver si ya arreglamos las cosas... y encontrarnos asi."  
  
"Tienes razon." OSamu solto a Ryo y se ajusto los anteojos. "Aunque lo mas probable es que ya se hayan ido a sus casas." Vio su reloj. "Llevamos mas de una hora aqui y dudo que hayan querido esperar tanto."  
  
Ryo agacho su cabeza. "Y ahora como saldremos que aqui..."  
  
Osamu se levanto y probo la puerta. "Te digo algo?" Dijo, dirigiendose a Ryo, y cuando el joven lo vio, continuo. "Hubieramos podido salir en cualquier momento." Y abrio la puerta.  
  
CONTINUARA **************************************************************************** **** Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara Gowa Makino.  
  
Ok. Por fin lo termine!!!!  
  
Bueno, las criticas constructivas y comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se los doy a Cy-dra como postre. 


	9. Capitulo 9

Antes que nada, Digimon no me pertenece, si no, preguntenle a Toei. Ya quisiera yo, pero solo me pertenece Shiro Orikasa, quien de todos modos esta muerto.  
  
Otra cosa, trato de evitar los nombres americanos, asi que uso, hasta donde me es posible, los nombres japoneses.  
  
Ah, si. Para mi, el Ryo de Tamers es el mismo Ryo de 02, y por lo tanto el mismo de los juegos de WonderSwan (Anode/Cathode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers y Brave Tamers, a menos que alla salido en otro y no me halla dado cuenta).  
  
Advertencia: Trate de evitarlo lo mas posible, pero mis musas (que todavia no se quienes son y cuando lo sepa me las van a pagar...) me obligaron. Este fic se volvera YAOI en futuros capitulos. Para los que no sepan, Yaoi es relaciones amorosas entre dos chicos (Yuri es entre dos chicas, pero eso no tiene nada que ver en este fic). Asi que si les molesta ese tipo de cosas, mejor aprieten el boton que dice "back" o "atras" y mejor lean mi otro fic "La Luz que Nacio de la Oscuridad".  
  
Bra: Hola! Lo de la puerta del salon de clases esta explicado aquí. Y hoy si, no me tardare tando en escribir los capitulos. Solo fue una temporada de bloqueo que espero haber superado.  
  
Fatima Gochi: Hola! Gracias por venir a este pequeño rincón de mi pequeña y sadica mente. Bueno... el universo de Digimon tiene tantas dimensiones alternas que es posible que Osamu se salve en una de esas, pero para efectos de mis fics, su muerte es una parte crucial, ya que todos los fics que hare estaran entrelazados entre si.  
  
YO: Hola! Ya sabemos que esos dos son cabeza dura.  
  
-----------------------LA FELICIDAD DE UN TAMER-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 9  
  
Camino a casa, se detuvieron en un restaurante de comida rapida. Ryo se sentia frustrado y el nuevo blanco de su frustración era una carta que habian encontrado pegada en la puerta del aula y que decia:  
  
Ichijouji y Akiyama. Ya pasaron 15 minutos y aburrimos de esperar. Solamente esperamos que para mañana ya se hallan arreglado, o les ira mal.  
  
"Quince minutos..." Ryo empezo, "No tienen paciencia esas chicas."  
  
"No te sientas mal," Osamu le dijo, "Yo tambien crei que nos iban a tener encerrados con llave hasta que anocheciera."  
  
"Creo que no las conocemos del todo." Ryo agacho su cabeza.  
  
"Creo..." Osamu asintió y vio por la ventana del restaurante. "Por cierto, te debo una cita."  
  
"Huh?" Ryo levanto la vista, "En serio?"  
  
"Te acuerdas que te invite a ver los cerezos en el parque y nunca fuimos?" Osamu pregunto y Ryo asintió. "Quieres ir esta noche?"  
  
"Esta noche?" Ryo pregunto inseguro. "Pero-"  
  
"Vamos!" Osamu sonrio. "No seria la primera vez que pasarias la noche en mi casa en un dia de clases."  
  
"Eso si." Ryo se puso pensativo. "Pero tendremos que pasar por mi casa."  
  
"Hecho!"  
  
***************************************  
  
Llevaron al parque unas cuantas sabanas y un par de almohadas en una mochila, para poder estar mas comodos. Ken no fue con ellos porque estaba empezando a mostrar síntomas de gripe.  
  
El niño lloro por ir con sus 'hermanos', pero Ryo lo calmo, prometiéndole que el fin de semana seria dedicado solo a el.  
  
Se acomodaron en el mismo lugar donde, dias antes, Osamu habia aceptado sus sentimientos. Osamu se sento y observo a Ryo correr por todo el lugar, la suave brisa soplando los petalos de cerezo a su alrededor y la luna llena dando la impresión de no estar en la ciudad, sino que en un mundo mágico.  
  
"Tenias razon, Osamu!" Ryo ropio el silencio. "Es mejor a estas horas. No hay nadie! Solo faltan unas cuantas hadas y un unicornio"  
  
Osamu estuvo a punto de decir que tales cosas no existian, pero se detuvo. No queria romper el hechizo bajo el que estaban. Asi que solo sonrio.  
  
Después de unos minutos, Ryo se acosto junto a Osamu, abrazandolo.  
  
"Me gustaria que el tiempo se detuviera." Ryo suspiro.  
  
"Yo tambien," Osamu dijo, mientras acomodaba la sabana para acobijarlos. "Pero sabemos que eso es-"  
  
"Físicamente imposible, lo se. "Ryo se rio. "Pero se puede soñar. Deberias intentar soñar de vez en cuando. Es agradable."  
  
"Eso estoy haciendo." Con una mano empezo a acariciar el cabello de Ryo y tomo una mano del joven en la otra, pero entorno los ojos cuando la luz de la luna ilumino una leve marca en la muñeca de Ryo. "Que es esto?" Pregunto.  
  
"Que crees..." Ryo suspiro, soltando su mano.  
  
"Dios..." Osamu cerro los ojos y su abrazo se hizo mas fuerte. "Ryo... perdoname. Yo... no sabia que te habia hecho tanto daño..." No pudo continuar, porque sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.  
  
"Osamu..." Ryo levanto su vista a la cara del otro joven. "Olvidalo... no fue tan grave..." Y sonrio. "Me hize un pequeño corte... y cuando me dolio y vi la sangre, me acobarde." Y seco los ojos de Osamu.  
  
"En serio?" Osamu pregunto y Ryo asintió. "Tonto!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Eres un tonto por asustarme de esa manera!" Y rodo de manera que Ryo quedo aprisionado abajo. "Que diablos estabas pensando?"  
  
"Creeme que no se." Ryo dijo suavemente, "Pero no lo volvere a hacer."  
  
"Seguro?"  
  
"Te lo promerto."  
  
Osamu asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta y se inclino para besar a Ryo. Ryo cerro sus ojos y puso sus brazos alrededor de Osamu, dejándose dominar por las sensaciones.  
  
Pero pronto los abrio cuando sintio que las manos de Osamu desabrochaban su pantalón. "Osamu..." Dijo asustado. "Que haces?"  
  
"Confia en mi..." Osamu dijo, besando el cuello de Ryo. "Solo confia en mi. Pero... si crees que no estas preparado, dimelo y me detendre." Vio directamente a los ojos de Ryo.  
  
Ryo se sonrojo, por la intensa mirada de Osamu y por lo que estaban por hacer. Los profundos ojos violeta lo agobiaban, asi que volteo su mirada a un lado para calmarse.  
  
"Yo..." Dijo después de un largo silencio, respirando profundamente. "Yo quiero entregarme completamente..." Volvio a ver a Osamu, mas seguro de si mismo, pero no menos nervioso. "Quiero entregarte... mi cuerpo y mi alma."  
  
"Yo tambien." Osa,u le dijo suevemente en el oido, apartando los mechones rebeldes de la frente de Ryo. "Yo tambien..." Y siguió besando la cara de Ryo.  
  
Pronto, las suaves caricias se volvieron mas intensas y solo la luna llena y los cerezos en flor fueron testigos del amor de los jóvenes.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Ryo..." Osamu dijo suavemente en el oido del joven que dormia, exhausto, en su regazo. Al no recibir respuesta, agito suavente al joven. "Ryo... me escuchas?"  
  
Ryo rezongo un poco, pero no se movio.  
  
"Vamos, Ryo... levantate." Osamu dijo con mas firmeza.  
  
"Que..." Ryo gruño y abrio un ojo.  
  
"Ya es hora de irnos a casa."  
  
Con otro gruñido, Ryo se sento, bostezo y froto sus ojos, "Tengo sueño..." Dijo con otro bostezo.  
  
Osamu sonrio. "Después de lo que hicimos, te creo. Pero tenemos que irnos..." Y se dio cuenta que Ryo se habia recostado contra el, dormido. "Dios..." Osamu levanto la vista al cielo, en exasperación, "Cualquiera diria que no esta acostumbrado a desvelarse!" Y agito al joven con mas fuerza. "Ryo! Ya es la una de la mañana! Si no nos vamos ya, estaremos en problemas!"  
  
Al oir la hora, Ryo se desperto del todo. "Que? La una!? Y porque no me despertaste mas temprano?"  
  
Osamu gruño al tiempo que le saltaba una venita y le salia una gota. "Que crees que he tratado de hacer durante veinte minutos!"  
  
"Entonces es mi culpa?" Ryo pregunto, levantándose para ordenar las sabanas.  
  
"Yo no he dicho eso!" Osamu contesto, haciendo lo mismo.  
  
"Entonces es tu culpa."  
  
"Mi culpa?"  
  
"Tu empezaste todo." Ryo cruzo los brazos y sonrio.  
  
Osamu se acerco a Ryo y repentinamente lo tiro al suelo. Cuando Ryo se dio cuenta, Osamu ya estaba sobre el.  
  
"Niega que no te gusto..." Osamu susurro cerca de los labios de Ryo.  
  
"Nunca dije que no me gusto." Ryo respondio, besando a Osamu.  
  
Y se estuvieron asi otra media hora.  
  
***********************************  
  
Decidieron decir parte de la verdad... la parte de que habian perdido la noción del tiempo y se quedaron dormidos. Pero aun asi no se salvaron del castigo.  
  
Aunque a no les negaron el estarse viendo, tendrían prohibido ver televisión, usar la computadora, a menos que fuera para una tarea, tendrían que llegar directamente del colegio sin desviarse a ningun lado y Ryo tendría que estar en su casa a mas tardar a las 6:30 p.m., durante una semana.  
  
A ellos no les molesto tanto. Consideraron que era un precio justo a pagar por la hermosa noche que habian pasado juntos.  
  
Pero a la mitad de la semana, la dirección del colegio le informo a Osamu que lo habian inscrito en un concurso internacional de matemáticas y tendría que ir a Kyoto por el resto de la semana.  
  
"Hable con mi mama." Osamu le dijo a Ryo esa misma tarde. "Ella vendra conmigo."  
  
"Pero Ken no se ha recuperado de su gripe." Ryo le dijo.  
  
"Lo se." Osamu dijo."Parece que mi mama hablo con tu abuela. Quieren pedirte que cuides de Ken en nuestra ausencia. Mas porque mi papa se quedara tarde en el trabajo durante estos dias."  
  
"Por mi no hay ningun problema." Ryo le sonrio. "Me encantaria. Y cuando sales?"  
  
"Mañana en la mañana." Osamu suspiro, "No entiendo porque siempre me tienen que avisar de estas cosas a ultimo minuto." Se acosto en su cama. "Acaso creen que no tengo una vida y que estoy a su disposición las veinticuatro horas del dia?"  
  
"Miralo de esta manera." Ryo empezo. "si te avisan a ultimo momento, no te pueden dejar tareas. Ademas, yo lo puedo usar de excusa para no ir a clases mañana."  
  
"Ni lo sueñes." Osamu lo vio, "Apenas vas bien en matemáticas."  
  
"Vamos..." Ryo insistio. "Por un dia que falte no se acabara el mundo. Ademas, mañana no tendremos matemáticas." Se acosto a la par de Osamu. "dejame acompañarte al aeropuerto... y después pasare todo el dia con Ken." Y se puso a hacer ojos de cachorrito. "Porfa, Sa-chan..."  
  
"Sa-chan?" Osamu levanto una ceja.  
  
"Asi te voy a llamar de ahora en adelante." Ryo sonrio. "Es adorable, no?"  
  
"Lo es..." Osamu tuvo que admitir "Pero no me vayas a llamar asi en publico, entendido?"  
  
"Entendido." Ryo asintió. "Entonces me dejaras ir contigo al aeropuerto?"  
  
Osamu suspiro. "Dejare que vengas con nosotros, si mama no tiene ningun problema con eso. Ademas que me tendras que prometer que cuando yo regrese, estaras al dia con las clases que faltaras."  
  
"Gracias, Sa-chan!" Ryo se tiro contra Osamu y lo abrazo fuertemente.  
  
"Ryo... estas... apretando muy fuerte..."  
  
"Perdon." Ryo solto a Osamu y sonrio.  
  
Osamu se ajusto sus lentes y cruzo los brazos. "Ademas que tendras que hablar con tu abuela acerca de esto."  
  
"Claro que si!" Ryo asintió vigorosamente.  
  
"Ryo-kun." La señora Ichijouji abrio la puerta de la habitación. "Podrias venir un rato? Necesito hablar contigo antes de que te vayas?"  
  
Ryo se despidio de Osamu y siguo a la señora Ichijouji.  
  
Al dia siguiente, Ryo los acompaño al aeropuerto. La despedida de los jóvenes fue corta y discreta... aunque a decir verdad, deseaban poder escaparse un rato a un rincón mas solitario para una despedida mas apropiada. Pero no pudieron.  
  
Asi que después de que Ryo le prometio mas de cinco veces de que si se pondría al dia, Osamu se subio tranquilo al avion. Ryo vio al avion despegar, desde la plataforma de observación del aeropuerto, y luego tomo el tren de regreso a Tamachi.  
  
Ninguno tenia ni la mas minima idea de la cruel jugada que el destino les haria.  
  
FIN ********************************************************************** Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara Gowa Makino.  
  
Después de pensarlo mucho, sobre si escribir un capitulo mas o no, decidi que este seria el ultimo capitulo.  
  
Porque? Porque si escribia algo mas, no tendría manera de cómo terminar el fic de una buena forma, y esta me parecio una buena manera de terminarlo.  
  
Asi que, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado. Y pronto estara la esperada continuación de "La Luz que Nacio de la Oscuridad", titulado, "Una Segunda Oportunidad."  
  
Nos vemos pronto!!!  
  
Bueno, las criticas constructivas y comentarios son bienvenidos, y los flames se los doy a Cy-dra como postre. 


End file.
